RANAS DE CHOCOLATE
by Livia57adC
Summary: La rutina y la paz en las vidas de Harry y Draco se verán alteradas por la llegada de la primera hija de Ron y Hermione, quien hará resurgir en Harry el deseo, siempre latente, de tener una familia. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling. Mío, solamente la trama.

**RANAS DE CHOCOLATE**

CAPITULO I

Indudablemente estaban nerviosos. Draco le echó un vistazo a su compañero, que caminaba a su lado en un inusual silencio. Harry estaba muy atractivo con ese traje, pensó para distraer su propia inquietud. Y, que recordara, era la primera vez que no le había oído quejarse en todos los años que llevaban juntos, por tener que ponerse una corbata. Poco más de cinco, ya. Dio un pequeño apretón a la mano que tomaba la suya. Harry volvió la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Habían empezado a salir después de la guerra. No inmediatamente. Pasaron bastantes meses hasta que, casualmente, se habían reencontrado en el Callejón Diagon, frente a "Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch", ambos admirando la misma escoba en el escaparate de la tienda. La conversación había sido torpe y turbada al principio, sin saber apenas qué decirse. Así que se habían mantenido en el tema fácil y recurrente que les había llevado hasta la tienda de escobas. Tácitamente, habían evitado cualquier referencia a sus enfrentamientos en los partidos de Quidditch disputados en el colegio y habían centrado su conversación en la liga, recién iniciada tras el parón debido al conflicto mágico. Después, Harry había mencionado que iba a tomarse una cerveza en el Caldero antes de irse a casa. No había sido una invitación. Más tarde, el moreno reconocería haberlo dicho como una manera educada de dar por terminada la conversación y aquel incómodo encuentro. Y que había esperado que en ese momento Draco se despidiera, marchándose cada uno por su lado. Sorprendentemente para ambos, Draco se había apuntado a la cerveza.

Algunos meses más tarde, Draco se había trasladado al apartamento de Harry, dando pie a sus respectivos círculos de amigos a iniciar, separadamente, un sinfín de apuestas sobre quién sería el culpable de la primera gran bronca, hasta cuándo aguantaría Draco el tipo de vida muggle que Harry llevaba, o cuánto tardaría Harry en hartarse de las particulares manías de "niño bien" de Draco. En definitiva, quién dejaría antes a quién. El juego terminó cuando, tras un año de convivencia, la pareja anunció que iban a formalizar su relación.

Por aquel entonces ambos ya tenían empleos estables, habían cambiado el pequeño apartamento por una casa con jardín, y hasta tenían un perro llamado Padfoot, en honor al fallecido padrino de Harry. Draco era pocionista y trabajaba en la botica hospitalaria de San Mungo. Harry era auror, y lo hacía en el Cuartel General de Aurores del Ministerio. Sus sueldos les permitían vivir desahogadamente, incluso soportar los ataques de esnobismo que a Draco le daban de vez en cuando. Su vida había transcurrido feliz y tranquila, sacudida de vez en cuando por las discusiones que ni la pareja más avenida podía evitar. Hasta hacía más o menos un año, coincidiendo con el nacimiento de Rose, la primera hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley.

Que le hubieran hecho padrino de la niña, había vuelto a Harry loco de alegría. O tonto perdido, desde el punto de vista de Draco. El rubio había compartido, moderadamente, parte de ese entusiasmo solo por Harry. Incluso le había comprado a la pequeña "comadrejilla", como la denominaba en privado, vestiditos y complementos que ayudaran a la pequeña a sobresalir en una familia en la que, estéticamente hablando, no predominaba el buen gusto. Con el paso de los meses, la pasión de Harry por su ahijada no había decaído. Hasta el punto de que habían hecho de canguros de la pequeña en más de una ocasión, para que sus padres pudieran tener una noche tranquila que dedicarse de vez en cuando.

Había sido más o menos por esa época cuando Harry había empezado a preguntarle a Draco si alguna vez había pensado en tener hijos. Si habría deseado poder tenerlos. El rubio había respondido que no realmente. Dadas sus preferencias, no había llegado ni siquiera a planteárselo.

-A mí sí me hubiera gustado -había confesado Harry, algo taciturno-. Es raro que nunca hayamos hablado de ello, ¿no? -había añadido después, sonriendo débilmente.

A Draco no le había parecido en absoluto extraño. Eran gays. Sexualmente muy activos y con pocas preocupaciones más que no fueran su trabajo y quién ganaría la liga de Quidditch ese año. Pero como conocía los antecedentes familiares de Harry, y sabía que todo lo relacionado con la palabra familia era una cuestión muy sensible para él, ni se le había ocurrido decirle lo que realmente pensaba. Harry no había vuelto a decir nada más y Draco se había relajado, dando el tema por zanjado. Hasta que una tarde había llegado a casa y había encontrado a Harry en el comedor, estudiando detenidamente un folleto del montón que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa. Tan absorto en la lectura, que ni siquiera le había oído entrar. Intrigado, Draco había tomado uno para saber qué tenía a su compañero tan interesado.

-¿Adopción? -casi había graznado.

Sobresaltado, Harry le había dirigido una mirada nerviosa, como si aquello fuera un pequeño secreto que no estaba preparado para contarle todavía.

-Sólo es información que he recogido del Dpto. de Asuntos Sociales del Ministerio -Harry había tratado de restarle importancia-. Sentía curiosidad...

Draco había apartado una silla al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Harry, y tras escoger un panfleto al azar, había empezado a estudiarlo, todavía un poco aturdido.

**_Requisitos generales que deben reunir los adoptantes_**, leyó. El primero era tener la residencia habitual en el Reino Unido. Draco había pensado que era una premisa lógica. El siguiente, ser mayor de edad._ **En el caso de una pareja, al menos uno de los dos miembros tiene que ser mayor de edad y uno de ellos tener, como mínimo 14 años más que el adoptado**._ También le había sonado razonable.

_**Disponer de unas condiciones económicas y actitudes pedagógicas mínimas, así como medios para atender al niño en lo que respecta a su salud psíquica y física**._ ¿Actitudes pedagógicas mínimas? Los labios de Draco se habían fruncido en una pequeña mueca. ¿Qué diablos se entendería por actitudes pedagógicas mínimas? Un poco descolocado, había seguido con el siguiente requisito.

_**Para parejas de hecho, se exige una convivencia buena y estable de al menos dos años**._ Había recordado que Harry y él llevaban juntos poco más de cuatro. Sobrepasaban ampliamente lo exigido.

_**Los solteros deberán demostrar que pueden atender las necesidades económicas y de atención del niño**._ **_Interés por la educación del niño_**_._ ¿Quién iba a adoptar un niño para después no interesarse por su educación?, se había preguntado Draco.

_**Motivaciones y voluntad compartida de la pareja pro adopción**._ Y Draco había levantado la vista y mirado a Harry, que a su vez le había mirado a él con expresión un poco ansiosa. Tal parecía que su compañero estaba motivado por los dos, se había dicho.

**_Los adoptantes no podrán condicionar la adopción a las características físicas, sexo o procedencia socio familiar del niño._**

Draco había dejado el folleto sobre la mesa y había entrelazado sus manos sobre ella, mientras sus ojos recorrían el resto de catálogos que su compañero había recogido del Ministerio.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos seriamente de esto, Harry -había dicho-. Lo tuyo no es sólo curiosidad, reconócelo.

Harry había tardado un poco en responder. Había pasado por toda la gama de tics nerviosos que Draco conocía, como recolocarse las gafas o deslizar la mano por su pelo repetidas veces y después aplastar el flequillo sobre su frente.

-Me gustaría saber qué piensas sobre adoptar un niño y sobre la posibilidad de que lo hiciéramos -había dicho finalmente-. Pero quería informarme primero, antes de hablar contigo. No quiero que pienses que lo he hecho a tus espaldas -. El tono había sonado un poco angustiado-. Es que no sabía si realmente podíamos. Pero sí, podemos -agitó el folleto que tenía en su propia mano-. Y... -en ese momento la voz de Harry había sido casi un susurro-, ya sabes lo que he deseado siempre tener una familia...

Draco había mirado fijamente al hombre sentado frente a él, sintiéndose un poco atrapado. Había mucha ilusión en esos ojos verdes que amaba. Y él no estaba muy seguro de compartirla.

-Cambiaría por completo nuestras vidas -había respondido-. Sólo tienes que ver a Granger y a Weasley, mendigando por una noche de tranquilidad.

-Lo sé -había admitido Harry-. Sé que perderíamos algunas cosas, pero ganaríamos también otras, Draco.

El rubio había alzado una ceja, un tanto irónico.

-¿Pañales sucios y noches sin dormir?

Harry había cerrado los ojos unos segundos, como si buscara la respuesta en su interior, para retomar inmediatamente su discurso con ahínco.

-No veas sólo lo negativo, por favor -había pedido-. Tendríamos a alguien a quien querer y cuidar. A quien transmitir nuestras experiencias; alguien que nos recuerde con cariño, Draco. Le enseñaríamos a volar y a jugar al Quidditch; le llevaríamos a los partidos y a comer helados a Florean Fortescue; y cuando entrara en Hogwarts, me sentiría orgulloso de él o ella, cayera en la Casa que cayera.

-¿Incluso si fuera un Slytherin? -había preguntado Draco, tratando de pillarle.

-Sobre todo si fuera un Slytherin. Porque sería como su padre.

¡Joder! Harry lo deseaba. Y mucho, había pensado Draco en aquel momento. Y se había sentido amado y asustado a la vez. Porque no sabía si estaba preparado para cargar con semejante responsabilidad. Además, él ya tenía a quién querer, y ése era Harry. Incapaz de darle una rotunda negativa, le había dicho a su compañero que le permitiera pensarlo; sopesar si realmente podría sobrellevar un cambio de vida como el que le estaba proponiendo. Harry le había respondido que lo meditara todo el tiempo que necesitara, porque no era una decisión que pudiera tomarse a la ligera y eran los dos quienes tenían que estar seguros, no solo él.

Y a partir de ese momento, aunque no deliberadamente, Draco había entrado en una espiral de total negación. Cuando tenían a Rose y, por ejemplo, Harry cambiaba su pañal, repugnante y maloliente, decía con pesar arrugando la nariz:

-Estoy seguro de que jamás podría cambiar un pañal, Harry.

O cuando, después de un rato de haberle dado de comer, la pequeña vomitaba un poco sobre el hombro de su compañero y aquello olía asquerosamente a leche agria comentaba:

-No soporto este olor, Harry. Además, imagina que vomita sobre una de mis túnicas más elegantes...

O cuando alguna noche que iban a cenar a casa de los Weasley, y Rose empezaba a llorar desesperada hasta romperles los tímpanos porque le estaban saliendo sus primeros dientes, Draco le susurraba a Harry en voz muy bajita:

-Esto es insufrible, Harry, reconócelo. Si llegara a casa tan cansado como ayer y nuestro hijo rompiera a llorar así por la noche, sería capaz de tirarlo por la ventana, te lo juro. No he pasado todo lo que he pasado para acabar en Azkabán por infanticidio.

Harry le escuchaba con paciencia. Ni le daba la razón, ni se la quitaba. Se limitaba a asentir a veces y otras a encogerse de hombros. Mientras tanto, seguían con su vida de siempre: trabajar, la copa de los viernes por la noche con los amigos, el partido de quidditch de los sábados por la tarde, su cena íntima de los sábados por la noche y después baile o cine; teatro si Draco se ponía muy caprichoso. Y al llegar a casa, sexo pasional y desenfrenado. Domingos por la mañana perezosos, más sexo y una comida tranquila seguida de una tarde relajada en el sofá leyendo, poniendo a punto sus escobas o simplemente no haciendo nada. Cada tres semanas Harry tenía guardia los fines de semana y cada dos, aunque no tenía que quedarse en el hospital, Draco debía estar localizable por si se requería hacer alguna poción especial de forma urgente; de las más habituales tanto él como el mago con quien compartía la responsabilidad de la botica hospitalaria, se encargaban de su elaboración durante la semana, para que ninguna de ellas faltara. A pesar de que Harry y Draco trataban de que esos fines de semana coincidieran, cambiando algún turno con sus compañeros, no siempre era posible.

Había sido uno de esos sábados por la noche en los que Draco se encontraba solo en casa, aburrido delante del televisor, que no era un invento muggle que le disgustara, pero que esa noche no encontraba especialmente interesante, cuando su chimenea se había iluminado dejando paso seguidamente a un alterado Ron Weasley. Y no venía solo.

-El padre de Hermione está en el hospital -había dicho muy nervioso-. Su madre acaba de llamar desde allí y todavía no sabemos qué le pasa.

El pelirrojo había dejado en brazos de un sorprendido Draco a su hija, que estaba dormida y agitando su varita, había montado con destreza la cuna portátil que siempre utilizaban cuando les dejaban a la pequeña.

-Hay pañales, mudas, leche, biberones y preparado para hacer papilla -había informado el pelirrojo a continución, mientras le tendía a Draco una abultada bolsa-. Hermione ha metido de todo porque no sabemos a qué hora volveremos.

Después había mirado al rubio con un gesto de disculpa.

-Siento si os hemos estropeado la noche -había dicho, sin sospechar que Harry se encontraba trabajando.

Seguramente Ron no se habría ido tan tranquilo si hubiera sabido que dejaba a su hija completamente en manos de Malfoy.

En medio de la sala, y habiendo pronunciado apenas un "espero que no sea nada", Draco se había sentido asustado e impotente. Y eran sensaciones que por lo general solían producirle bastante mala leche. Harry era quien se encargaba de su ahijada en las ocasiones en que se la dejaban. Él, el que se dedicaba a contemplar el despliegue de su compañero alrededor de la pequeña. Vale, a veces la sostenía mientras Harry prepara el biberón o hacía alguna otra cosa, pero procuraba mantenerse alejado de cualquier cambio de pañal, por mucho que su compañero insistiera.

Con un sufrido suspiro Draco había dejado la bolsa en el suelo y depositado a la niña en la cuna con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, rezando para que no despertara. Gracias a Merlín, la pequeña se había limitado a succionar su chupete apaciblemente y a seguir durmiendo tranquila. Había apagado la luz, bajado el volumen del televisor y se había tumbado de nuevo en el sofá, maldiciendo su suerte. Dos horas después, tras comerse un sándwich acompañado de una cerveza, había decidido que leería un poco en la cama. Había levitado la cuna hasta su habitación en el piso superior y la había dejado suavemente al lado de la cama. Gracias a todos los dioses, Rose había seguía durmiendo como si tal cosa. Era casi la una de la mañana cuando había apagado la luz de la mesilla de noche. Había dormido intranquilo, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, no queriendo ni pensar que a la comadrejilla pudiera pasarle algo estando a su cuidado. Sin Harry. Trabajar en un hospital era una gran fuente de información sobre todo tipo de cosas. La mayoría desagradables. Así que Draco había oído hablar del Síndrome de Muerte Súbita Infantil o muerte de cuna. La mayor parte de las ocasiones en que había despertado, había dirigido la mirada hacia la cuna para comprobar que la niña seguía durmiendo boca arriba. Incluso un par de veces se había levantado para comprobar que Rose respiraba.

Por la mañana, demasiado temprano para un domingo, le había despertado lo que primero habían sido unos suaves gorjeos y que finalmente se habían convertido en agudos chillidos. Draco había mirado a la pequeña, que sonreía satisfecha de haber podido por fin llamar su atención, sintiendo los párpados pesados de sueño. Paciencia, se había dicho. Después de todo, ambos habían sobrevivido a la noche.

Aunque en un principio se había planteado la posibilidad de pasar del pañal, seguro de que Weasley no podía tardar en venir a buscar a su hija, y más que dispuesto a dejar que fueran sus padres quienes se comieran el marrón, porque estaba seguro de que era marrón, finalmente se había visto abocado a hacer de tripas corazón y enfrentarse a lo que jamás creyó posible. Después de aquello, Draco había estado convencido de que podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Lo del biberón había sido mucho más fácil. Se le daba bien mezclar sustancias y Rose estaba hambrienta y había tragado sin rechistar. Después la niña se había quedado tranquila sobre sus rodillas, mordiendo un muñeco y babeando. Cuando los Weasley habían llegado a media mañana para recoger a su hija, Draco y Rose estaban la mar de tranquilos en el sofá, mirando dibujos animados. No es que con ocho meses la pequeña pudiera enterarse mucho de lo que estaba viendo, pero los vivos colores de todo lo que movía en la pantalla llamaban poderosamente su atención. Después de explicarle que el padre de Hermione estaba ya mucho mejor y que, a pesar de que tendría que permanecer unos días más en el hospital muggle, los médicos habían dicho que se pondría bien, el matrimonio se había marchado agradeciendo repetidas veces que hubieran cuidado de la pequeña Rose, pensando que Harry, tal como les hizo creer Draco, había salido un momento para comprar comida hecha porque les daba pereza cocinar ese domingo.

El carácter reflexivo de Draco le había llevado a tomar algunas de las mejores decisiones de su vida. Como amar a un moreno de ojos verdes que a veces le volvía loco y por el que enloquecía. Había pocas personas en las que Draco realmente confiara. Y si había alguien en quién estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, ése sin duda era Harry. Así que, tal vez, su compañero tuviera razón. ¿Qué daño podía hacerles adoptar un niño? Es más, estarían ofreciendo un hogar a un pequeño que no lo tenía. Podía comprender que Harry lo deseara tanto. Era humano desear lo que no se había tenido. Y él... Bueno, tampoco tenía por qué dársele tan mal. Se las había apañado más que decentemente con Rose Weasley. No podía evitar sonreír con malicia cada vez que recordaba cómo se habían erizado todos y cada uno de los pelos de Weasley cuando finalmente había sabido que su hija había estado totalmente en sus manos ese día.

El siguiente sábado Draco y Harry habían salido a recuperar el tiempo perdido el fin de semana anterior. Habían cenado en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos y después habían ido a un local de ambiente a bailar un poco. O lo que era lo mismo, Draco había bailado hasta conseguir poner celoso a su compañero y que éste acabara lanzándose a la pista para marcar su territorio. Era un método infalible si Draco quería que Harry bailara con él.

-Disfrutas con esto, ¿verdad? -había gruñido como siempre el moreno.

-No te haces idea... -había sonreído Draco, feliz de haberlo conseguido una vez más.

Habían llegado a casa un poco ebrios y muy calientes. Tanto, que la primera corrida había sido en el sofá, con los pantalones todavía puestos, sus braguetas abiertas con prisa y sus penes asomando ansiosos por encima de los calzoncillos. Después, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, habían subido las escaleras hasta su habitación trastabillando un poco mientras intentaban aligerarse de ropa el uno al otro. Y cuando Draco había acabado tendido de bruces cuan largo era en el rellano, con los pantalones por las rodillas y su culo al aire, Harry le había levantado, cargándoselo al hombro, y empezado a recitar con voz algo pastosa una detallada descripción de lo que pensaba hacer con aquel hermoso trasero en cuanto llegaran a la habitación. Draco había sonreído, excitado y mareado a partes iguales, mientras contemplaba boca abajo el balanceo del de Harry, todavía embutido dentro de sus pantalones. Por poco tiempo.

Horas después, amodorrado sobre el pecho de Draco, Harry había empezado a deslizarse apaciblemente en el mundo de los sueños, cuando las palabras de su compañero le habían espabilado de repente.

-¿Sabes? Creo que añoraré un poco esta vida, pero estoy listo.

El moreno había levantado un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Listo? -había preguntado, sin tener idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo Draco en ese momento.

-Para ser padre.

Harry se había incorporado un poco más y clavado su mirada miope en el rostro de su compañero.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Draco había sonreído, inmerso todavía en un estado de feliz embriaguez. Harry se lo había comido a besos. Entero.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling. Mío, solamente la trama.

**RANAS DE CHOCOLATE**

CAPITULO II

Al día siguiente, una vez terminado su turno, Harry había recogido una solicitud de adopción en el Dpto. de Asuntos Sociales del Ministerio. Draco había concertado hora en San Mungo para sus exámenes médicos. Necesitaban un informe firmado por un medimago colegiado que certificara que ambos gozaban de buena salud, tanto física como mental. Y aprovechando la hora de comer, se había escapado a Gringotts para solicitar un documento acreditativo de su patrimonio y declaración de los ingresos de ambos. Harry, por su parte, aprovechando tiempos muertos entre una misión y otra, había rellenado las solicitudes para el certificado de empadronamiento que necesitaban y el certificado de antecedentes penales que tenían también que presentar junto con el resto de la documentación.

Draco había cumplimentado con mucha atención y cuidado la solicitud de adopción y guardado junto a ella cada nuevo pergamino que conseguían. El informe médico certificaba que eran dos hombres jóvenes y sanos, que a pesar de todo lo vivido en un pasado cada vez más lejano, todavía seguían en sus cabales. Con el informe de su patrimonio e ingresos, tampoco podía haber ningún problema. Harry tenía la bóveda con la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres y Draco tenía la suya, a pesar de que había menguado bastante una vez terminada la guerra y que el Ministerio hubiera pasado por ella, al igual que por muchas que pertenecían a familias que habían sido seguidoras de Voldemort. Y sus sueldos eran más que suficientes para mantener a una familia, incluso de cuatro miembros. El certificado de empadronamiento lo había recogido Harry al día siguiente de haberlo solicitado. Pero todavía faltaban los certificados de penales. El auror ya había ido tres veces a buscarlos y cada una de ellas le habían dicho que todavía no habían podido prepararlos. Harry había empezado a mosquearse un poco, pero se negaba a adelantar acontecimientos.

La mañana que había ido por cuarta vez a los servicios de administración del Wizengamot, para averiguar si los certificados ya estaban listos, Lionel Chapman, el mago a cargo de la oficina, le había recibido como en las anteriores ocasiones inexplicablemente nervioso. Sin embargo, esta vez le había tendido dos pergaminos que había sacado del cajón de su escritorio en cuanto le había visto entrar.

-¡Por fin! -había exclamado Harry, aliviado.

Había ojeado el suyo y después el de Draco. La sonrisa había desaparecido inmediatamente de sus labios y había mirado contrariado al mago que parecía querer desaparecer debajo de su mesa. Lamentablemente, no se había equivocado.

-No me jodas, Chapman -había gruñido.

-Lo siento, Potter. Lo siento mucho.

Harry había guardado ambos pergaminos en el bolsillo de su túnica y había salido del despacho de Chapman sin hacer otro comentario. Estaba tan furioso que en ese momento habría sido capaz de mandarle una Imperdonable a alguien.

La mejor manera de decirle las cosas a Draco siempre había sido de frente y sin rodeos. Así que cuando aquella noche le había preguntado si había conseguido los certificados de penales, Harry se había limitado a sacarlos de su bolsillo y a tendérselos. Después de leerlos, Draco no había alterado apenas el gesto. Alguien que no le conociera tan bien como Harry, no habría sido capaz de apreciar el acero que se endurecía en sus ojos o el leve rictus de sus labios.

-Bien, no dice nada que no sea cierto -había hablado finalmente-. ¿Cenamos?

Harry simplemente se había encaminado hacia la cocina. Era inútil, y sobre todo contraproducente, forzar a Draco a hablar de algo que no quería. Claramente, no deseaba hacerlo en ese momento. Harry sabía que Draco era tan consciente como él de que allí, probablemente, se había acabado su sueño.

Hermione Granger trabajaba también en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en el mismo nivel que Harry. Y a pesar de todo, pocas veces coincidían. Pero en ocasiones se encontraban en la cafetería, como la mañana siguiente a que la pareja hubiera recibido aquel jarrón de agua fría del Wizengamot.

-¿Habéis registrado de todos modos la documentación? -había preguntado Hermione.

Harry había dejado escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras le echaba un poco más de azúcar a su café.

-¿Para qué? Jamás conseguiremos el Certificado de Idoneidad.

Hermione había torcido el gesto y había seguido taladrando con la mirada a su amigo, como si no pudiera creer que él, Harry Potter, estuviera rindiéndose al primer contratiempo.

-Draco no fue juzgado ni encarcelado. Ni siquiera detenido -le había recordado.

Ante el silencio de Harry, había añadido:

-Ayudaron, después de todo. Su madre le mintió al mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Y el propio Draco no te identifico cuando nos atraparon. Y pudo haberlo hecho. -Tras un pequeño silencio había exclamado-: ¡He dejado en sus manos a mi propia hija, por el amor de Dios!

Entonces Harry había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa, llena de condescendencia.

-Porque no sabíais que yo no estaba.

-Eso ahora es irrelevante -había declarado Hermione, haciéndose la ofendida, a pesar de que sabía que Harry tenía razón.

Harry había terminado su café y había dejado la taza con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria sobre el platito. Agradecía la retahíla de Hermione. Pero ni siquiera ella podía rebatir que Draco estaba marcado, tal y como había hecho constar el Wizengamot en ese certificado. Además, en él se hacía referencia a los antecedentes ideológicos de la familia Malfoy, y en particular al pasado mortífago de su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Leyendo aquel certificado de antecedentes penales, cualquiera diría que no se había dado carpetazo oficial al asunto.

En el Ministerio había un registro de todos los magos que llevaban la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Harry, como el resto de los aurores, tenía acceso a él por motivos de trabajo. Y aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros, si no todos, habrían visto en algún momento el nombre de Draco Malfoy en esa lista, jamás habían hecho alusión a ello delante de él. Ni de Draco. El auror solía tomarse una cerveza con sus compañeros al acabar el turno los viernes por la tarde y muchas veces se les unía el mago rubio, un poco más tarde, cuando acababa su jornada en el hospital. Ninguno de los colegas de Harry había dado muestras de sentirse incómodo por la presencia de Draco, ni había puesto jamás en entredicho la honorabilidad. Pero el Wizengamot sí. Y lo había dejado escrito en un pergamino.

Al parecer, poco importaba lo que Draco hubiera hecho después. Que hubiera buscado labrarse un futuro, como cualquier otro joven de su edad, y vivir en paz. Había elegido la carrera de pocionisa y había estudiado como un descosido porque, aparte de ser un estudiante brillante, no le quedaba más remedio que demostrarlo. Draco se había graduado Summa Cum Laude. Y a Harry le había costado un huevo aprenderse las tres palabrejas en latín para poder presumir, orgulloso de su compañero. Gracias a Merlín, los aurores se graduaban y punto. No necesitaban ni _sumas_ ni _laurel_, le gustaba chinchar a Draco, cuando se ponía muy pesado. Harry sabía que a su compañero le habría gustado dedicarse a la investigación. Crear nuevas pociones, estudiar nuevas aplicciones de ingredientes, mejorar formulas existentes... Pero ello solo podía hacerse bajo la tutoría de un Maestro reconocido, que tuviera su propio laboratorio y los medios necesarios. A pesar de todos sus méritos, los pocos pocionistas que cumplían esos requisitos, rechazaron amablemente las solicitudes de Draco. La jubilación de uno de los pocionistas de la botica hospitalaria de San Mungo llegó como caída del cielo en aquel momento. Y aunque no era lo que Draco deseaba, consiguió el puesto. Harry se preguntaba si esos imbéciles que tenían tantos problemas con el pasado de Draco, se habían planteado que cuando tenían cualquier problema de salud e iban a San Mungo, las pociones que bebían para curarse las había hecho Draco.

-Mira, tal vez en su momento no fue el mejor tipo del mundo -había vuelto a hablar Hermione, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos-. Y a veces, con esa pose que tiene, te entran ganas de patearle el culo, reconócelo -el moreno había sonreído porque a él, lo que le gustaba hacer con el culo de Draco, no era precisamente patearlo-. Pero estaba sentado en ese sofá con Rose en sus rodillas, tan tranquilos ambos, como si sostener a un bebé fuera algo que Draco hubiera hecho toda la vida, y...

-Ahora ya no importa -la había interrumpido Harry-. Después de todo, nuestra vida ya está bien como está, ¿no? Y, definitivamente, Draco no necesita que remuevan su pasado. No lo permitiré -Harry estrujó la servilleta de papel en su puño y la lanzó furiosamente sobre la mesa-. Debí haber previsto que esto podía pasar antes de meterme en un proceso de adopción, ¡joder!

Hermione había mirado con cariño a su amigo, mientras consideraba la conveniencia de aguijonearle para recordarle que él nunca se había dado por vencido ante ningún obstáculo. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que la manera más rápida de que alguien se ganara una buena maldición procedente de la varita del salvador del mundo mágico, era sacar a colación la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Draco o hacer alusión a cualquier hecho pasado con la intención de humillar o desprestigiar a su compañero, como había sucedido al principio de su relación. Hermione conocía suficientemente a Harry como para saber que jamás colocaría a Draco en una situación en la que pudiera ser ofendido o despreciado por su pasado, si él podía evitarlo. Y mientras andaba perdida en estas cavilaciones, a la bruja le había parecido ver el inconfundible cabello platinado de la pareja de su amigo moviéndose entre la gente que transitaba el corredor tras los cristales de la cafetería.

-Oye, ¿ése no es Draco?

Harry había vuelto la cabeza para ver al rubio, que ya avanzaba con rapidez entre las mesas con expresión decidida hasta llegar donde ellos dos se encontraban.

-Te has dejado los pergaminos encima de la mesa esta mañana -le había dicho a Harry mostrándole la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

El auror le había mirado con expresión sorprendida y Draco, tras consultar con gesto impaciente su reloj había gruñido:

-Mueve el culo, Potter, no tengo toda la mañana.

-¿Quieres... quieres ir a registrar nuestra solicitud? -había preguntado Harry, incrédulo, pero levantándose apresuradamente de su asiento.

Draco había entrecerrado los ojos y apretado los labios hasta que éstos casi perdieron su color.

-¡Malditos sean si creen que un simple pergamino va a detenerme! -había respondido entre dientes.

Había tomado a Harry de la mano y le había arrastrado hasta la salida de la cafetería bajo la divertida mirada de Hermione. Era muy cierto que a veces estaría encantada de poder patearle el trasero a Draco Malfoy, había pensado la bruja. Pero otras pocas podría comerse a ese hombre a besos, si ello no conllevara después un más que probable ataque de apoplejía por parte de un celoso pelirrojo.

Una vez aceptada la solicitud y de haber entrado en la lista de espera, Harry había aguardado con reserva y un no menos contenido nerviosismo, a recibir la citación para la primera entrevista que tendrían con un funcionario del Dpto. de Asuntos Sociales, y la posterior visita a su casa. Draco no se había sentido nervioso, sino desafiante. Si el Ministerio consideraba que no podía ser un buen padre solamente por una desgraciada marca en su brazo, que se atrevieran a decírselo a la cara.

Y en esa espera se habían consumido casi cinco meses. Por lo que Harry había podido saber a través de diversas fuentes, el doble del tiempo habitual. Parecía que nadie quería ofender al salvador del mundo mágico y, al igual que con el certificado de antecedentes penales, demoraban el momento de tener que enfrentarse a él. Porque, a pesar de que jamás se diría en voz alta, algunos consideraban que su elección de pareja no había sido la políticamente correcta.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

En ese momento, Harry y Draco se dirigían al Ministerio para su primera entrevista con una tal Adamina Fitzpatrick, asistente social, quien iba a ser la encargada de llevar su proceso. Ambos habían pedido el día libre en sus respectivos trabajos para poder ir más relajados. Aunque relajados no era precisamente cómo se sentían.

Llegaron a la Oficina de Asuntos Sociales con casi diez minutos de anticipación, por lo que les hicieron esperar en unas incómodas sillas de plástico, alineadas contra la pared de la entrada. Harry empezó a juguetear con el nudo de su corbata. Draco sonrió mientras le observaba.

-¿Nervioso? -preguntó.

Harry dejó en paz la corbata y asintió, un poco avergonzado.

-¿Tú? -preguntó a su vez.

-También -confesó el rubio.

No habían hablado mucho sobre lo que realmente esperaban de aquella primera entrevista. Harry tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja, vistos aquellos interminables cinco meses de espera. Pero no quería decírselo a Draco, quien no necesitaba que le dieran más leña que echar al fuego de sus resentimientos contra el Ministerio. El auror solo deseaba equivocarse y que todo saliera bien. Draco seguramente le hubiera dicho que no se equivocaba y que acabaría mal. Pero que, a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Casi quince minutos después, se abrió la puerta de uno de los tres despachos de la oficina y Adamina Fitzpatrick hizo acto de presencia. Resultó ser una mujer mucho más joven de lo que esperaban, lo cual llevó a pensar a Harry que podía ser bueno para ellos, porque seguramente sería mucho más abierta de mente que alguien de más edad. Y con más guerras que recordar. La bruja usaba unas gafas pequeñitas y redondas, de montura dorada, que a Draco le recordaron un poco a las de su difunta abuela materna. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y su túnica azul marino tenía el corte serio y formal que el Ministerio exigía a sus empleados.

-Bienvenidos, Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy... -estrechó la mano de ambos- Tomen asiento y siéntanse cómodos -dijo amablemente, señalando un par de butacas frente a su mesa-. Empezaremos cuanto antes. Las parejas suelen estar bastante nerviosas durante sus entrevistas.

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa, en el caso de Harry nerviosa; un poco forzada la de Draco. Aquella mujer estaba mostrando todo un despliegue de cortesía. Pero si su instinto no le fallaba, Draco sabía que no tardarían en ver su verdadera cara. Y por una vez en su vida, deseó que no le dieran la razón.

La asistente social empezó su disertación explicándoles que en aquella primera toma de contacto se trataba de discernir sus motivaciones para ser padres y, dado que la vertiente económica en su caso no representaba ningún problema, averiguar si tenían las aptitudes pedagógicas mínimas para hacerse cargo de un menor. Y lo de "aptitudes pedagógicas mínimas" volvió retorcerle el estómago a Draco.

-¿Por qué quiere ser padre, Sr. Potter? -preguntó la bruja a Harry, casi con reverencia.

El moreno se removió un poco en su asiento. Harry debía haberle hecho caso y haberse tomado un poco de poción tranquilizante antes de ir al Ministerio, pensó Draco.

-Bien, creo que todo el mundo sabe que soy huérfano -empezó a hablar el aludido, despacio, como si estuviera buscando las palabras justas que no le obligaran a decir demasiado sobre su familia muggle. Draco sabía demasiado bien el porqué-. Siempre deseé formar mi propia familia. Ahora tengo un compañero con quien compartir ese deseo; ambos tenemos buenos empleos y una situación económica desahogada. Tal vez nos viéramos obligados a madurar mucho antes de lo que un adolescente normal lo hubiera hecho, afrontando situaciones que no tendríamos que haber vivido. Y es precisamente por ello que nos sentimos preparados para asumir la responsabilidad de un niño. Creemos que ha llegado el momento de incluir a alguien más en nuestras vidas.

Fitzpatrick escuchaba a Harry atentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza a cada palabra que éste pronunciaba. Draco miraba a su compañero preguntándose si se había preparado el discurso, lo habría escrito y ensayado o algo así.

-Espléndido, Sr. Potter, no me queda la menor duda de su deseo de ser padre.

Después volvió el rostro hacia Draco, aún sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Y usted, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco carraspeó un poco y se forzó a mostrar su lado más cordial.

-Harry ha expresado perfectamente el sentir de ambos -dijo con cautela-. Yo sí tengo la suerte de tener una familia y por esa razón me gustaría gozar de la oportunidad de formar la mía propia con Harry.

-¿Y dónde están ahora sus padres, Sr. Malfoy? -preguntó Fitzpatrick.

-En Suiza -respondió éste, preguntándose sí había llegado el momento de ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Y planea llevar a su futuro hijo a verles con frecuencia?

-Imagino que a mis padres les gustará ver a su nieto. O nieta -añadió para que no pareciera que pudiera tener preferencias de sexo.

Ella le miró por encima de sus gafas con una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

-¿Cree que esas visitas pueden ser una aportación positiva en la educación de su hijo, Sr. Malfoy?

La asistente social ya no sonreía. Draco tampoco.

-¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó el rubio, mostrando una calculada inocencia.

Fitzpatrick rebuscó entre todos los pergaminos que formaban su expediente, hasta sacar el que tanto Draco como Harry reconocieron como uno de los certificados de antecedentes penales. Evidentemente, tenía que ser el de Draco.

-No parece que las enseñanzas que usted recibió fueran las más adecuadas, Sr. Malfoy -en su tono acababa de aparecer un matiz despectivo, apenas disimulado-. Basándome en sus antecedentes, sería difícil para mí asegurar que el tipo de educación que pudiera darle a su hijo fuera la correcta. O que el ejemplo que podría obtener durante esas visitas a Suiza fuera el apropiado.

Draco podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que Harry estaba a punto de saltar de su asiento. Su mano sujetó el fuerte brazo del auror, indicándole que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, no pudo lograr que se callara.

-¡Esto está totalmente fuera de lugar! -explotó Harry-. Ni Draco, ni sus padres fueron juzgados o condenados. El Ministerio consideró sus acciones durante la guerra y les exoneró de cualquier cargo -después de pasearse por sus bóvedas de Gringotts, pensó Draco con ironía-. ¡No puede pensar que Draco no sería un buen padre solo basándose en ese maldito pergamino!

La asistente social deslizó sobre Harry una mirada condescendiente, casi como si le compadeciera, que enervó todavía más al auror.

-Una última cuestión -Fitzpatrick ni siquiera miró a Draco cuando formuló su pregunta-. ¿Cree sinceramente que alguien como usted puede poseer algún valor moral que enseñarle a un niño, Sr. Malfoy?

Esta vez Harry sí se levanto de su asiento y nadie habría podido detenerle.

-¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacer esa pregunta, y usted lo sabe! -acusó-. ¡Es una total falta de respeto hacia mi marido que se base solo en un maldito tatuaje por encima de la innegable integridad y probada honradez de Draco!

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan fuera de sí, y la situación no hubiera sido la que era, Draco habría encontrado un montón de argumentos sarcásticos e hirientes con los que obsequiar a la jodida bruja. Consideró prudente callarse.

-Y mi obligación es velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de cualquier niño dado en adopción, Sr. Potter -respondió fríamente la asistente social-. Y para ello haré las preguntas que considere necesarias.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco, quien permanecía sentado en aparente calma, clavándole a Fitzpatrick su mirada más helada.

-¡Vámonos, Draco! ¡No tiene caso seguir con esta conversación!

No pensaba soportar ni un minuto más que esa mujer humillara a su compañero solo porque a él, en un momento de enajenación, se le había ocurrido que sería una buena idea adoptar un niño.

-No se moleste en enviarnos su informe -dijo el auror antes de salir-. Seguramente alguien que como yo, se vio obligado a matar, tampoco sería un buen ejemplo a seguir para nadie.

Harry cerró la puerta de un portazo. Caminó a grandes zancadas por el corredor, en dirección a los ascensores, tratando de dominar la ira y la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Draco le seguía a poca distancia pensando que, después de todo, había conseguido lo que pretendía: el Ministerio le había dicho a la cara, alto y claro, que la marca de su brazo no le hacía candidato a padre del año.

-Estoy bien, Harry. No es nada por lo que no haya pasado antes... -trató de tranquilizar a su compañero-. Solo es una jodida funcionaria del Ministerio con ganas de protagonismo. Nada más.

El auror siguió andando sin decir nada. Draco podía notar la furia que Harry contenía por las pequeñas oscilaciones con las que su magia golpeaba a la suya.

-No es el fin del mundo, Harry. Podemos intentar adoptar fuera de Inglaterra.

-El problema será el mismo -respondió el moreno sin aflojar el paso-. Y no consentiré que nadie vuelva a hacerte pasar por esto, Draco.

El rubio meneó un poco la cabeza y después sonrió.

-Pues entonces me follaré una bonita brujita y la dejaré preñada.

-Y yo te cortaré los huevos -siseó Harry.

-Hazlo tú entonces. Prometo no cortarte nada -ironizó el rubio.

Harry se detuvo de repente y Draco casi chocó con él.

-No necesitamos un hijo, Draco -afirmó categóricamente-. Nuestra familia somos tú y yo. Siento haber tardado tanto en comprenderlo.

-Harry...

-Me voy a trabajar -el auror miró su reloj con impaciencia-. Después de todo solo hemos perdido media mañana. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Draco simplemente le tomó del brazo para acercarle a él y besarle hasta quedarse ambos sin respiración.

-¿Y eso a qué vino? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido por tanta efusividad en medio de un corredor del Ministerio, bastante transitado a esas horas de la mañana y recibiendo sobre ellos las miradas de magos y brujas, no todas tolerantes.

Draco le obsequió con una de esas sonrisas marca Malfoy a las que le era tan difícil resistirse.

-Primero pasearemos tranquilamente, cogidos de la mano e insufriblemente acaramelados -dijo empezando a andar de nuevo en dirección a los ascensores, tomando la mano de Harry-. Luego te invitaré a comer. Y después, iremos a casa a hacer un poco de ejercicio para bajar la comida. ¿Qué te parece mi plan? Es mejor que el tuyo...

Harry finalmente relajó su postura.

-Tal vez me interese lo del ejercicio... -aceptó.

-Seguro que sí -afirmó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Conseguiré que te acuerdes de mí cada vez que mañana montes en tu escoba.

Durante los días siguientes no volvieron a hablar de la nefasta entrevista. Y Draco, a pesar de que verdaderamente lo sentía por Harry, no pudo evitar sentir también una especie de alivio, no obstante ese pequeño resquemor que hollaba su orgullo. ¡Él podía ser tan buen padre como el que más! Aunque hasta la fecha hubiera considerado que tenía el instinto paternal de un calamar. Resignado, se hizo el propósito de ser mucho más colaborador y entusiasta cuando los Weasley les dejaran de nuevo a la ahijada de su compañero. Incluso podía plantearse la posibilidad de cambiar un pañal. Si no había más remedio.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**RANAS DE CHOCOLATE**

CAPITULO III

Harry había estado haciendo desaparecer sistemáticamente, con un simple chasquido de dedos, cada nueva nota que llegaba con una lechuza del Ministerio a su hogar y, después, seguramente por la falta de éxito de las primeras, los memorandos voladores que aterrizaban directamente en su mesa en el Dpto. de Aurores. Cuando había dicho que no quería volver a saber nada de Adamina Fitzpatrick ni de su Departamento, no bromeaba. Draco simplemente le dejaba desahogar su rabia. Siempre era mejor que se entretuviera quemando notas y memorandos, a que chamuscara el Departamento de Asuntos Sociales entero de un arrebato. Personalmente, no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a pasar por una situación semejante a esa primera entrevista con la maldita asistente social. Pero vista la insistencia del Ministerio, sospechaba que no tenían intención de permitir que su héroe siguiera cabreado por mucho tiempo. ¡Malditos hipócritas! Probablemente Kingsley Shacklebolt, nombrado Ministro de Magia después de la guerra, habría tenido algo que ver en ello. Harry y él eran amigos, aunque el auror consideraba esa amistad un asunto privado, y su alma de Gryffindor noble y aguerrida le impedía aprovecharse de ella buscando favores o influencias. Algo que, sin lugar a dudas, un Malfoy hubiera manejado de forma muy distinta.

Y como Draco presumía, tanta destrucción masiva de mensajes y memorandos tuvo finalmente la obligada respuesta oficial. Una apacible tarde de sábado, justo después de que llegaran de disputar un partido amistoso de Quidditch entre aurores y personal de San Mungo, Elenora Wineharbor llamó inesperadamente a su puerta, sin que tan siquiera les hubiera dado tiempo a pasar por la ducha. Se presentó como la nueva asistente social que llevaba su proceso de adopción.

-Supongo que recibieron mi nota -asumió la bruja, un poco tensa-. Ha sido reenviada en numerosas ocasiones al no recibir confirmación por parte de ustedes. Pero no podía seguir retrasando por más tiempo la visita a su hogar.

El buen humor de Harry y las perspectivas de una ducha compartida y placentera, desaparecieron en ese mismo instante junto a las perspectivas de Draco de cobrarse en el culo de su compañero el que, una vez más, hubiera atrapado la snitch antes que él.

-Y yo suponía que había quedado entendido que no íbamos a seguir con el proceso de adopción -respondió el moreno, sudoroso y molesto.

-El proceso debe cerrarse, Sr. Potter. El Ministerio deploraría que perdieran la oportunidad de ser padres por un lamentable malentendido.

Las palabras "lamentable malentendido" hicieron que el rostro de Harry enrojeciera todavía más de lo que ya lo estaba debido al disputado partido y, seguro de que lo que estaba a punto de salir por su boca no iba a ser para nada agradable, Draco oprimió con fuerza el brazo del moreno mientras se adelantaba a hablar en su lugar.

-Estaremos encantados de mostrarle nuestro hogar, Sra. Wineharbor. ¿Qué desea ver primero?

Ella sonrió, un poco más relajada.

-Podemos empezar por la habitación donde han pensado ubicar al niño.

Harry hizo un segundo intento de protesta, y esta vez recibió una discreta pero dolorosa patada en la espinilla.

-Si es tan amable de acompañarnos -dijo afablemente Draco mientras mostraba a la bruja el camino hacia las escaleras-. Hemos elegido la habitación que está junto a la nuestra, para poder tenerle cerca. Como verá todavía no está amueblada, pero es muy acogedora y soleada y lo suficientemente espaciosa como para añadir un cuarto de juegos. ¿Cree usted que sería adecuado?

Durante casi una hora la nueva asistenta social se paseó por cada una de las habitaciones del hogar de los jóvenes. Hizo anotaciones en su libretita, comentarios tanto positivos como críticos, y les dio una lista de recomendaciones. Harry se mantuvo silencioso detrás de Draco durante todo el tiempo, limitándose a apoyar, con afirmaciones o negativas, las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Creen que cuando les visite el mes que viene habrán hecho todos los arreglos necesarios?

-Puede estar segura, Sra. Wineharbor -afirmó Draco, sin perder la sonrisa que había sostenido durante todo el recorrido por cada una de las estancias de su casa-. Tanto Harry como yo le agradecemos mucho todas sus sugerencias.

Los críticos ojos de la bruja se posaron alternativamente a ambos, aunque titubeó un poco antes de preguntar:

-¿No habrá problemas con las lechuzas...?

-Por supuesto que no -afirmó Draco-. Estoy seguro de que Harry solventará cualquier traba que haya podido haber hasta el momento. Como comprenderá, nuestra casa tiene muchas protecciones que, lamentablemente, a veces interfieren en algo tan cotidiano como la llegada del correo.

Wineharbor miró intensamente al auror, tal vez sopesando la posibilidad de que su escritorio en el Ministerio también estuviera "tan protegido" como su hogar y esa fuera la razón de que sus memorandos estallaran en llamas...

-Me alegra saber que el niño podría estar en un hogar tan seguro -dijo tras sus cavilaciones la asistenta social, aceptando la conveniente explicación- Nos veremos el mes que viene, señores.

Cuando estuvieron solos Draco se permitió dejar escapar el aire con fuerza y después encaró a su compañero con aire censurador.

-Casi lo estropeas...

Harry asintió. Se acercó despacio, consciente de lo que Draco acababa de hacer, y depositó en pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¿Estás seguro, Draco? -preguntó-. Tanta amabilidad ahora no significa que más tarde no nos encontremos con más sorpresas...

-No lo creo -afirmó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa-. Fíjate en la tarjeta.

_Elenora Wineharbor_ -rezaba la tarjeta de visita que la asistente social le había entregado antes de irse- Directora del _Departamento de Asuntos Sociales._

-Nos han enviado a la jefa...

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

La habitación y todos los arreglos que Wineharbor había sugerido fueron realizados al pie de la letra, obteniendo su completa aprobación en la siguiente visita. Un mes después, les concedían el Certificado de Idoneidad.

Draco era feliz porque Harry era feliz. Ya sosegado, y lejos de la ansiedad pirómana que le había atacado semanas atrás, el moreno volvía a ser la persona cariñosa y tranquila que Draco anhelaba. Sin embargo, una nueva desazón empezó a molestar al rubio. ¿Cómo manejaría a Harry el día que su futuro hijo llegara a casa diciendo que alguien le había llamado "hijo de mortífago" o algo peor? ¿Habría contemplado ya su compañero esa posibilidad y estaba preparado para afrontarla? Lo peor de todo era que comenzaba a preocuparle cómo podría reaccionar él mismo si la situación llegaba a darse. Negándose a volverse paranoico antes de tiempo, el frío y analítico sentido común de Draco decidió que no podía perder el tiempo calentándose la cabeza con posibilidades que todavía no se habían dado. Y, de vez en cuando, acallaba pensamientos culpables sobre si no se habría dejado arrastrar con demasiada ligereza por el deseo de su compañero, por su propia ansia de verle feliz.

Dos meses después de la obtención del Certificado de Idoneidad, una mañana Draco recibió en San Mungo una lechuza procedente del Ministerio. Era de Harry.

_¡Nos han asignado un niño! ¡El sábado podremos conocerle!_

-¿Malas noticias? -preguntó el compañero de Draco, que estaba rellenando pequeños frascos monodosis con la pción que acababan de hacer para la gripe.

Draco recompuso inmediatamente su expresión. Dobló cuidadosamente el pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata. Después miró el reloj que estaba encima de uno de los cinco calderos que hervían en la sala, se puso unos gruesos guantes y lo apartó del fuego.

-Es de Harry. Dice que nos han asignado un niño -explicó.

-¡Aditi divina, madre de todos los dioses! -exclamó Kailash- ¡Que ella esparza sus bendiciones sobre vosotros!

-Er... gracias Kai.

Kailash era un mago de origen hindú. Tenía cinco hijos, el más joven de pocos meses. Cada nacimiento había sido motivo de una gran celebración y coloridos rituales de ofrendas a sus dioses. Draco había sido testigo de los tres últimos porque Harry y él habían sido invitados a sus _namakarana_, que era la ceremonia en la que se ponía nombre al niño, diez días después de su nacimiento.

Draco consideraba a Kailash un buen compañero de trabajo. Metódico y minucioso como él. Se entendían bastante bien porque ambos tenían mentes lógicas y analíticas. Hasta que Kailash empezaba con su rosario de dioses y bendiciones, y Draco se preguntaba cómo un hombre de su inteligencia podía transformarse hasta casi parecer un brahmán descastado. El mago rubio se volvió de espaldas a su compañero para vaciar el caldero, dando a entender que daba la conversación por terminada, antes de que el hindú colmara su paciencia. Ya tenía bastante con tener que hacerse a la idea de su inmediata e inevitable paternidad.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El orfanato de San Nicolás se erigía en el Valle de Godric, a las afueras del pueblo. Era una construcción antigua, de estilo victoriano, rodeada de una amplia extensión de terreno, repartida entre jardines, patios y una pequeña zona agrícola de la que se autoabastecían sus moradores. Harry y Draco llegaron cerca de las diez y media. Salieron de la chimenea a un amplio vestíbulo, donde una bruja de mediana edad y pelo rojo como el fuego, ya los esperaba.

-Bienvenidos a San Nicolás -les saludó con una sonrisa afable y acento inconfundiblemente irlandés-. El Sr. Potter y el Sr. Malfoy, supongo. Soy Ailís Braden, directora del centro.

Un rumor de voces infantiles llegó desde algún punto del corredor que se extendía a partir del vestíbulo. Harry le sonrió a Draco, apretando cálidamente su mano.

-Acompáñenme. Supongo que estarán ansiosos por conocer al pequeño Connor -invitó Braden.

_Nombre de rey irlandés_, pensó Draco. Se preguntó sí sería casualidad, o si a la directora del orfanato le gustaría bautizar a los huérfanos con nombres de su tierra. La bruja les guió a través de un largo corredor, salpicado de puertas a ambos lados, la mayoría de ellas abiertas. Muchas de las estancias eran clases que estaban vacías en ese momento. Pero en otras, que parecían salas de esparcimiento, podía verse niños de diferentes edades correteando y jugando. Draco notaba la mano de Harry estrujando la suya de forma intermitente, en un movimiento convulso que el moreno no parecía capaz de controlar, mientras oía sin escuchar el interminable parloteo de la directora del orfanato. Cuando llegaron a la nursery los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

-Y este es Connor.

La bruja señaló a un bebe rechoncho y sonrosado, que estaba acostado en una de las cunas, mordiendo un aro de goma de colores.

-Tiene ocho meses y es una ricura de niño -la bruja tomó a Connor en brazos y miró con una gran sonrisa a los dos jóvenes-. ¿Quieren cogerlo?

Draco no hizo ningún gesto. Sabía de sobras que sería Harry quien aceptaría el ofrecimiento sin dudarlo. Durante un buen rato permanecieron sentados en un agradable rinconcito de la nursery, junto a unos grandes ventanales que daban al jardín, donde habían habilitado un espacio con un sofá, un par de sillones y una mesita ratonera sobre la que reposaba un servicio de té. Con Connor en su regazo, Harry hablaba con la directora del centro sobre el niño, los cuidados que necesitaba, el número de visitas que deberían realizar al orfanato antes de poder llevárselo a casa... Y Draco escuchaba, sonreía, asentía y guardaba silencio.

-Tienen un jardín precioso, ¿le importa si doy una vuelta? -preguntó al cabo de un rato, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de estirar las piernas.

-¡Claro que no! -afirmó Braden jovialmente-. A los niños les encantan las visitas.

Pero lo único que quería Draco era encontrar un rincón donde fumarse un cigarrillo y descargar la tensión que toda aquella situación le estaba produciendo. Mucha más de la que había esperado. Harry se había relajado completamente una vez habían conocido al niño. Sin embargo, a él le había asaltado una sensación de angustia que le había encogido el estómago de forma alarmante. Tal vez se había precipitado cuando le había dicho a Harry que estaba preparado para ser padre. Quizás sólo se había entusiasmado porque si había una oportunidad que jamás despreciaría sería la de darle en las narices al Ministerio. De pronto, se sentía culpable y miserable, atrapado porque ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Aquí no se puede fumar.

Draco volvió la cabeza hacia el origen de la voz. Después tuvo que bajarla para poder ver a la personita que, con cara de pocos amigos, fruncía el ceño amenazadoramente hacia él.

-¿No has visto los letreros? -le increpó la niña.

-Dentro sí. Pero esto es el jardín -se defendió Draco.

La pequeña siguió mirándole con expresión acusadora. Con un suspiro de resignación, Draco hizo ademán de tirar el cigarrillo al suelo.

-Si lo tiras, tendrás que recogerlo -advirtió la niña-. O se lo diré a la señorita Prince.

Draco le dirigió una de sus miradas amenazadoras, que para su frustración no surgió el efecto deseado. No es que se hubiera esforzado demasiado. Después de todo era una niña.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de chivata? -preguntó.

Ofendida, ella abrió mucho los ojos, que eran grandes y de un brillante color pardo, mezcla de verde, gris y miel, y resaltaban de forma exótica sobre su piel oscura.

-Los pequeños pueden metérselo en la boca, ¿sabes?

Draco desvaneció el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, molesto de que alguien que no levantaba un palmo del suelo se atreviera a llamarle la atención.

-Ya está, ¿contenta? -la niña siguió mirándole fijamente y Draco decidió que aquel pequeño renacuajo no iba a acabar con su paciencia-. ¿No tienes que irte a jugar o algo así?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le encaró nuevamente.

-¿Has venido a buscar un niño para llevártelo a tu casa? -preguntó, en un tono que denotaba una cierta hostilidad.

Draco asintió, un poco incómodo. Otra cabecita, ésta mucho más pequeña, asomó desde detrás de la niña, mirándole con recelo. Gracias a Merlín Harry apareció en ese preciso momento, llamándole, y le dio la excusa perfecta para escapar del jardín antes de que aquella niña impertinente pudiera hacerle más preguntas.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry se pasó la semana hablando de Connor, ilusionado, entusiasmado, impaciente por que llegara el siguiente sábado y poder volver a ver al niño. Draco intentó ilusionarse, entusiasmarse e impacientarse con la misma intensidad que Harry. Pero no lo logró. Tampoco durante las siguientes semanas. Pero era un hombre de palabra. Y amaba a Harry por encima de todas las cosas. Así que jamás le diría que aquel bebé llorón, babeante y cagón no le inspiraba un sentimiento más profundo que la comadrejilla, la prole de Kailash o cualquier otra criatura. Pero llegaría a quererle, estaba seguro.

No obstante, Draco había encontrado en el orfanato un aliciente que no tenía nada que ver con Connor. Siendo precisos, más bien dos.

-¡Bien, ya estás aquí!

-¿Qué te he dicho de gritar, Aoife?

La niña sonrió vivamente, con picardía y se plantó delante de Draco para que a éste no le quedara más remedio que mirarla.

-Me he peinado -dijo mostrándole una perfecta coleta atada con una goma de un color naranja muy vivo. Después se volvió para tomar del brazó al niño, que como siempre se escondía detrás de ella, y tirar de él con impaciencia-. Conall también.

El pequeño trastabilló un poco y se retorció hasta liberarse de la mano de Aoife y volver a ocultarse tras ella. Draco sonrió, pero dijo:

-Si le empujas, se caerá al suelo. Y, ya sabes, si lo tiras tendrás que recogerlo. O se lo diré a la Srta. Prince.

Aoife soltó una gran carcajada mientras brincaba alrededor de Draco.

-¿Nos las has traído? -preguntó, con un brillo goloso en los ojos.

Draco asintió.

-¿Manos? -exigió después.

Esta vez Aoife tomó a Conall por los hombros y no le empujó. Ella misma cogió las manos del pequeño y se las enseñó a Draco. Después le mostró las suyas.

-Están limpísimas. ¡Hasta las uñas! -recalcó, levantándolas más sus manos para asegurarse de que Draco las viera bien.

El mago asintió satisfecho y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Sacó una pequeña bolsa y después su varita. Se sentó en el mismo banco que todas las semanas, cerca de un frondoso roble y pronunció en voz baja el hechizo para volverla a su tamaño normal.

-¡Ranas de chocolate, Conall! -aplaudió Aoife.

El pequeño sonrió tímidamente, sin perder de vista uno solo de los movimientos de las manos de Draco, abriendo la bolsa y sacando un par de ranas. Éste le dio una a Aoife y después miró al pequeño.

-¿Quieres una, Conall? -el niño afirmó con la cabeza-. Pues ven, cógela.

El pequeño no se movió.

-¡Repetido otra vez! -se quejó Aoife, mostrándole a Draco el cromo de Dumbledore que le había salido. A pesar de todo se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata.

-¿Conall? -preguntó Draco, volviendo su atención al niño.

Conall miraba ansiosamente la rana que tenía Draco en la mano, pero sin acabar de decidirse a dar el paso. Draco abrió la envoltura y el pequeño humedeció sus labios, sin duda deseoso de conseguir la golosina. Pero permaneció quieto, a cierta distancia del mago rubio.

-¡Oh, vamos Conall! -Aoife estuvo a punto de darle un nuevo empujón en su afán de que el niño no se quedara sin su rana de chocolate. Pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia de Draco-. ¡No seas tonto y cógela!

Finalmente, con un dramático suspiro de resignación, la niña tomó a Conell de la mano y caminó con él la corta distancia que les separaba del banco donde estaba sentado Draco.

-Es que todavía no te conoce mucho -le disculpó Aoife-. Conall no habla mucho con nadie, ¿sabes? Solo conmigo, ¿sabes? Porque soy como su hermana. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-No -dijo Draco.

-¿Tienes padres?

-Sí, pero viven en Suiza -la niña hizo una pequeña mueca-. Un país extranjero -aclaró Draco.

-Entonces, ¿también te han dejado?

Draco rió.

-No, ellos viven allí porque les gusta -lo cual no era totalmente mentira.

-¿A ti no? -y aprovechó para sentarse en el banco, junto a la bolsa que Draco había dejado a su lado y echar una miradita- ¿Puedo coger otra? -preguntó.

Draco asintió y dejó que la niña metiera la mano en la bolsa y sacara dos nuevas ranas.

-Una para Conell también -explicó.

El pequeño extendió la mano hacia la niña, engullendo a toda prisa lo que le quedaba de la primera rana para poder empezar con la segunda. Con las manos manchadas de chocolate, Conell peleó durante unos momentos con el envoltorio antes de poder abrirlo.

-¿Qué cromo te ha salido? -preguntó Aoife.

El niño cogió el cartoncito del interior del envase y se lo mostró.

-¡Harry Potter, Conell! ¡Tu preferido! -Aoife aplaudió entusiasmada, mientras el pequeño guardaba cuidadosamente el cromo en el bolsillo de su bata, como antes había hecho ella.

Draco sonrió.

-Sí, el mío también.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Aquel sábado, una vez más, Harry observó con parte de inquietud y parte de decepción, cómo su compañero escapaba nuevamente al jardín mientras él seguía familiarizándose con el niño. Tampoco le pasó desapercibida la mirada que la directora Braden le dirigía.

Por la noche, fueron a cenar a La Trouvaille, un restaurante de cocina francesa en el Soho, uno de los favoritos de Draco. Pero Harry estaba decidido a que esa noche no hubiera ni baile ni jarana si antes su compañero no desembuchaba el motivo de su incomprensible actitud, cansado de sus evasivas. Por su parte, Draco era perfectamente consciente de que Harry estaba barruntando la manera más suave de entrar en el tema. Otra vez. Apenas le había dirigido la palabra cuando habían regresado a casa desde el orfanato. Al contrario que Draco, Harry era una persona temperamental. Cuando estaba molesto o enfadado, podía gritar, dar portazos o descargar puñetazos sobre la mesa; y su lenguaje corporal era todo un despliegue de movimientos bruscos y precipitados. Pero, a veces, cuando estaba realmente enojado o herido, podía convertirse en un compendio de peligrosa calma. Draco prefería que gritara.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que Draco soltara su retahíla en francés, mientras el camarero -un tipo que si seguía sonriéndole a Draco de esa forma iba a acabar teniendo un serio disgusto con él- tomaba nota. Cuando el camarero por fin se fue, perseguido por la amenazante mirada del moreno, un suave suspiro por parte de su compañero atrajo nuevamente la atención de Harry. Pero Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a afirmar su mirada gris en la verde, esperando. Y no esperó mucho.

-Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en esto, Draco.

El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y lo estamos -afirmó.

Harry frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿De verdad? -Draco asintió-. Entonces, ¿por qué rehúyes a Connor?

-No lo rehúyo.

-Lo haces. Hasta Braden se ha dado cuenta.

Draco apretó apenas los labios antes de decir:

-Paso rato con el niño, hago todo lo que Braden sugiere...

-La primera media hora -le interrumpió Harry-, hasta que ves la oportunidad de escapar, al jardín o donde sea.

Draco guardó unos instantes de silencio.

-No soy especialmente niñero, eso ya lo sabías -se defendió.

Harry asintió pesadamente, sin dejar de mirarle, ahora con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Tuviste dos oportunidades para dejarlo -habló-, que yo no te hubiera recriminado jamás. Pero fuiste tú quien quiso presentar los papeles; y tú quién paseó a la asistente social por nuestra casa después. El que ahora no se volverá atrás bajo ninguna circunstancia soy yo, Draco. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder apareció nuevamente el camarero con sus primeros y una encantadora sonrisa en la cara. Dedicada descaradamente a Draco.

-¿Te importa? Tratamos de mantener una conversación privada -gruñó Harry ante el entretenimiento del joven rellenando sus copas de vino.

Porque La Trouvaille no era un restaurante de esos; sino de los que dejaban la botella en la mesa y el mismo cliente se servía. El camarero dirigió a Harry una mirada de desdén apenas disimulada, como si se preguntara qué diablos hacía un tipo como él con un rubio tan atractivo como Draco.

-Harry...

El auror sintió de pronto la mano de Draco sobre la suya, y regresó su atención hacia él, olvidando sus reniegos mentales en contra del camarero.

-No tengo ninguna intención de volverme atrás, Harry. Cuando te dije que estaba preparado, estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía.

Draco recibió con calmada serenidad la mirada llena de reservas de su pareja, mientras acariciaba lentamente con el pulgar el dorso de la mano que cubría con la suya. Necesitaba calmarse tanto o más que calmar a Harry. La velada amenaza del moreno de seguir adelante con él o sin él, latía entre ellos furiosamente.

-Demuéstramelo -susurró finalmente Harry, deslizando lentamente su mano de la de Draco para tomar el tenedor y empezar a comer.

El resto de la cena mantuvieron una conversación forzadamente aburrida, dejando de lado el tema de la adopción. Lo más entretenido de la velada fue la maldición que Harry acabó enviándole al entrometido camarero cuando, junto con la cuenta, éste le entregó a Draco un papelito doblado con su número de teléfono. El rubio leyó perfectamente en los labios del auror el _Phthirus Pubis_ que éste silenciosamente pronunciaba, seguramente apuntando con su varita las partes íntimas del pobre desgraciado, por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Ladillas, Potter? -preguntó en voz baja, y sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, mientras abandonaban el local.

-Puede dar gracias de que hoy me sienta magnánimo -gruñó Harry.

Y Draco pensó que, después de todo, los celos de Harry no eran una mala señal.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Draco pasó la siguiente semana solo. Harry había tenido que irse de improvisto a Escocia con su unidad, para resolver una extraña serie de ataques perpetrados por inofensivos animales domésticos, que inesperadamente se convertían en los peores enemigos de sus dueños. La cama siempre le parecía mucho más grande cuando Harry no estaba. Y el café tampoco tenía el mismo sabor por las mañanas, cuando no lo hacía el moreno. Hasta Padfood andaba por la casa un poco desorientado, aprovechando la menor oportunidad para subirse al sillón en el que solía sentarse Harry, por mucho que Draco le riñera y le amenazara con sacarle al jardín y no volver a dejarlo entrar.

Otra de las cosas que marcaban las ausencias de Harry era el móvil. Aquel aparatito era uno de los inventos muggles que más le gustaban a Draco. Mucho mejor que una lechuza. Porque, por muy lejos que estuviera, le permitía saber de Harry al instante. Solamente tenía que llamarle. Y esperar que el moreno no se hubiera olvidado el suyo en casa, o de cargar la batería, o que no saliera la dichosa vocecita indicándole que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura en ese momento. ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo odiaba esa vocecita! Había querido maldecirla un montón de veces hasta que Harry le había convencido de que no podía maldecirse una grabación. Por supuesto, comprendía que el auror no podía llevar el móvil conectado en una misión, cuando podía sonar en el momento más inoportuno. Además, cuando había mucha magia involucrada, no funcionaba. Cuando cumplía una misión fuera de Londres, Harry le llamaba siempre que podía. Varias veces. Y Draco reconocía que se sentía más tranquilo cuando lo hacía. Ese martes Harry había llamado solo para decirle que iban a tardar en resolver ese asunto más de lo que había esperado en principio. Que no se preocupara. No había vuelto a llamar. Y él tampoco había querido hacerlo. Tal vez Harry sólo necesitaba tiempo para que se le pasara el enojo. Había estado distante desde el sábado pasado. Y cuando se había ido el lunes por la noche, había dejado a Draco con la sensación de que agradecía la oportunidad de poder marcharse en ese momento más que otra cosa.

El viernes por la tarde, al salir del trabajo, Draco no había ido a tomar la acostumbrada copa al pub que quedaba cerca del Ministerio. Había aprovechado para aparecerse en Hogsmeade y hacerse con una buena provisión de ranas de chocolate en Honeydukes. También había comprado varias piruletas de fresa y Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores. Después había paseado por el pintoresco pueblecito mágico un buen rato, rescatando de su memoria los momentos agradables que había pasado allí durante su época de estudiante. Finalmente había entrado en Las Tres Escobas para tomar una copa de hidromiel. Ante la insistencia de Madame Rosmerta, había acabado quedándose a cenar. La propietaria de la taberna ya no le guardaba rencor alguno por cierta maldición que Draco le había lanzado durante esa época oscura de su adolescencia, que el Ministerio sí había tenido la gentileza de recordarle.

Había estado conversando con Madame Rosmerta hasta prácticamente el cierre del establecimiento. Durante toda la velada había estado echándole vistazos a su móvil, por si Harry había llamado o había enviado algún mensaje que él no hubiera oído a causa del ruidoso ambiente de la taberna. Al llegar a casa dejó sus compras de Honeydukes sobre la mesa de la cocina y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo nuevamente, solo para comprobar una vez más que Harry no había llamado. ¡Maldito Gryffindor testarudo! Draco se auto convenció de que la falta de noticias solo era eso, testarudez Potter. Porque Harry era demasiado bueno en su trabajo para dejarse atrapar en algo peligroso. Y él, obviamente, no iba a llamarle como si fuera una mujercita angustiada. De ninguna manera. Se acostó molesto, mucho más temprano de lo que solía hacerlo antes de que empezaran sus visitas al orfanato. Visita que por lo visto tendría que realizar solo al día siguiente. Entonces recordó que había dejado la bolsa de Honeydukes sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mientras se animaba a sí mismo a levantarse para guardar su pequeño secreto, el cansancio pudo más y le venció el sueño.

Draco despertó unas horas más tarde, con un pequeño sobresalto. Después comprendió que había sido la oscilación de magia de las barreras de protección que habían sido retiradas y colocadas nuevamente segundos después. Harry estaba en casa. Miró hacia la esfera luminiscente del despertador de la mesilla. Las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana. Oyó los amortiguados ladridos de alegría de Padfood en la planta baja y poco después el trote alegre de las patas del perro en la escalera, seguramente detrás de su dueño. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado.

-No, Padfood, aquí no puedes entrar -se oyó la voz susurrante de Harry-. Vuelve abajo, vamos...

El perro gimoteó un poco, pero el tono mucho más inflexible del moreno, ordenándole de nuevo que volviera abajo, surtió efecto y el animal trotó de vuelta a la planta inferior. Harry por fin cerró la puerta de la habitación y el corazón de Draco se aceleró un tanto. El auror caminó con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido. Se sentó en la banqueta al final de la cama y se quitó las pesadas botas. Después, ya descalzo, se dirigió hacia el baño. Poco después Draco pudo oír el agua de la ducha correr. En ese momento su pecho estaba lleno de una embrollada mezcolanza de sentimientos contra puestos. Si no hubiera sido un Malfoy, seguramente ya hubiera saltado de la cama y se habría lanzado sobre su pareja para decirle cuánto le había echado de menos y lo dolido que estaba porque le había llamado una sola vez en cuatro días. Pero como no lo era, permaneció quieto en la cama, decidiendo si dejarle saber a Harry que estaba despierto y entablar con él una más que probable discusión o simplemente volver a dormirse y dejar para la mañana siguiente lo que fuera que Merlín quisiera. La puerta del baño se abrió y Draco observó por el rabillo del ojo, sin poder evitarlo. El cuerpo desnudo de Harry se recortaba en toda su esplendidez contra la luz del cuarto de baño. Su pelo húmedo, apuntando rebelde en todas direcciones. Y no era lo único que parecía tener ganas de apuntar. Draco cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Sería muy difícil volver a dormirse después de aquella visión, considerando la semana de abstinencia. La luz del cuarto de baño se apagó y el rubio pudo oír los amortiguados pasos de Harry sobre la alfombra. El colchón al otro lado de la cama se hundió un poco y le llegó el rumor del suave roce de las sábanas sobre el cuerpo que se acostaba junto a él. ¿Sería tan cabrón de no haberse puesto ni siquiera un pijama? Casi inmediatamente sintió el cálido aliento de Harry en su nuca y un brazo rodear su cintura, acariciando levemente su vientre por encima del pijama. Un apacible suspiro de satisfacción escapó de los labios del auror, mientras se acomodaba pegado a él para dormir, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y Draco decidió que hasta ahí podían llegar.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que cogió a Harry completamente desprevenido. El grito que escapó de su garganta fue tan patético que de no estar tan enfadado, Draco se hubiera reído.

-¿Has perdido el móvil, Potter? -preguntó en un siseó.

El auror negó, cualquier palabra o sonido atorados en su garganta.

-¿Se quedó sin batería, pues?

Harry volvió a negar y esta vez hizo un gran esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Vas... a dejarme... sin huevos... Draco... -gimió con los ojos algo llorosos.

Lejos de aflojar, el rubio mantuvo firme su mano sobre los testículos de su compañero, haciéndole jadear sin compasión.

-Entonces sólo eres un jodido cabrón que le importa una mierda que yo pueda llegar a preocuparme. Y no estoy diciendo que lo haya hecho, ni mucho menos.

Draco soltó las partes íntimas de Harry y éste emitió un gruñido, encogiéndose un poco.

-Ya he tenido una semana suficientemente jodida, Draco -jadeó el auror entrecortadamente-. De verdad que no necesito que tú me la jodas más. Llevo durmiendo en un establo toda la puta semana, sin poder ducharme ni tener una comida decente. Y no había cobertura, ¿vale?

Un lametazo de culpabilidad humedeció el ánimo de Draco cuando, con movimientos lentos, Harry se volvió de espaldas a él. El rubio se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y reprimió un suspiro de frustración. Toda la semana echándole de menos y lo único que se le ocurría era estrujarle los huevos. No es que no se lo mereciera pero... Un Malfoy no solía tener esos arrebatos. El incontrolablemente temperamental era Harry, no él. La habitación se había sumido en un tenso silencio. Sólo se oía la respiración todavía un poco desacompasada de Harry y la suya propia, lejos de ser tan reposada como desearía.

Draco ya no esperaba que el auror volviera a hablarle esa noche, cuando la voz de Harry susurró con un deje de remordimiento:

-¿De verdad estabas preocupado?

-¡Claro que no!

-Mentiroso.

-Vete a la mierda.

Un rato después, los suaves ronquidos de Harry fue lo único que se oyó en la habitación. Draco le perdonó haberse dormido tan rápido sólo porque debía estar agotado.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**RANAS DE CHOCOLATE**

CAPITULO IV

Draco despertó con la agradable sensación de otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Parecía que durante la noche se habían buscado el uno al otro, porque Harry estaba completamente acurrucado sobre él, todavía profundamente dormido. Draco hundió la nariz en la mata de pelo negro que se desparramaba sobre su hombro y aspiró. Sí, maravilloso olor a Harry, pensó. Solo esperaba que cuando despertara no estuviera muy cabreado por lo de la noche anterior. Le apretó un poco más contra él y recorrió con la punta de los dedos el brazo que descansaba sobre su pecho. En marzo haría siete años desde su reencuentro en el Callejón Diagon, frente a la tienda de escobas. Y a día de hoy, Draco todavía era incapaz de comprender el impulso que le llevó a seguir a Harry hasta el Caldero Chorreante para tomarse una cerveza con él. Admitía que en parte había sido porque el Harry que había reencontrado poco tenía que ver con el muchacho bajito y delgado que él recordaba de Hogwarts, por el que no habría dado un solo knut. Seguramente, como a imprevisible no le ganaba nadie, el moreno había pegado un estirón tardío en algún momento, durante el tiempo en que a él lo único que le preocupaba era seguir vivo.

El hecho era que, mientras se tomaban esa cerveza, Draco se había fijado por primera vez en lo verdes y brillantes que eran los ojos de Harry. En lo negro y espeso que era su cabello. En sus labios, irresistiblemente sensuales cuando sonreía. Y cuando había llegado a ese culo, prominente y torneado, resaltado por el ajustadísimo vaquero que Harry vestía ese día… había pedido otra cerveza. Y ahí estaba su mano ahora, acariciando una nalga dura y perfecta. Desnuda. Lo cual le recordó que había demasiada ropa sobre las suyas. Empezó a deslizar el pantalón de su pijama intentando no despertar al durmiente todavía.

Draco siempre había sabido muy bien lo que quería y lo que era: un tío al que le gustaban los culos prietos y las pollas, cuanto más grandes y gruesas mejor. El rubio dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Porque había una que no estaba nada mal, apretándose contra su muslo en ese momento, que le estaba poniendo muy, muy caliente. Sin embargo, en un primer momento, no había estado muy seguro de lo que quería Harry. Porque mientras él estudiaba, consiguiendo brillantes notas, y en sus ratos libres aprovechaba para hacerse con los mejores traseros de Hogwarts, Harry, un estudiante dentro de la media, se entretenía en matar basiliscos, participar en torneos suicidas o en entrenar desafiantes ejércitos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Solo con haberle visto danzar en el Baile de Navidad, uno se daba cuenta de que no le había dedicado mucho tiempo a tener una vida social decente. No obstante, recordar aquella patética y corta relación con la Ravenclaw que había sido novia de Diggory y la ruptura de una especie de noviazgo con la menor de las comadrejas, había dado pie a Draco a pensar que tal vez Harry todavía no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Porque quizás buscaba en el lado equivocado.

El rubio se las había arreglado para quedar con él al día siguiente de su reencuentro. Se había llevado su billetera. Por una lamentable confusión, por supuesto. Porque la piel de dragón y una simple polypiel eran tan parecidas… Compartir una segunda tanda de cervezas les había llevado a su tercera cita o como fuera que se pudieran denominar sus encuentros en aquel momento. Y en la cuarta, Draco había tentado su primera insinuación. Que había sido acogida con una invitación a cenar. Y Harry le había puesto el culo en pompa en menos de lo que tardaba en pronunciarse Quidditch, en una de las salas privadas de Las Tres Escobas, entre el postre y el café. Esa noche Draco había descubierto lo discreto que podía llegar a ser Harry Potter en lo que se refería a su vida privada, porque no le había quedado la menor duda de que no era ningún novato en el tema.

Un suave ronroneo le hizo saber a Draco que Harry estaba despierto. El rubio sonrió. Deslizó despacio un dedo entre las nalgas de su compañero y buscó la fruncida entrada para presionarla un poco. Harry ronroneó de nuevo y flexionó un poco la pierna para darle más espacio.

—Lo siento —susurró Draco—. Anoche estuve un poco brusco.

Harry no respondió. Pero movió ligeramente la cabeza para alcanzar el pezón que estaba muy cerca de sus labios y lo mordió. Draco contuvo la respiración y aguantó el envite. Una cariñosa lamida enmendó la anterior rudeza.

—Muy brusco —reconoció, sin dejar de mimar el agujerito de su compañero, sintiendo la erección del moreno cada vez más turgente contra su muslo.

—No pares… —murmuró Harry. Y añadió con voz ronca— …¿sabes lo que quiero, Draco?

Y Draco suspiró porque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pedirle.

—Anda —le dio una suave nalgada—, muévete.

Harry no tardó ni dos segundos en apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y, de rodillas, levantar sus cuartos traseros con las piernas bien abiertas. La lengua de Draco tardó aún menos en satisfacer a su compañero y en hacerle llenar la habitación de gemidos entrecortados y ansiosos. A Harry le encantaba que le comieran el culo. Y Draco no siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin embargo, la recompensa siempre valía la pena. Después podía hacer con el moreno lo que quisiera, porque Harry se derretía entre sus manos.

—Estás más que listo, león —jadeó, con los labios llenos de saliva y la lengua un poco entumecida—. ¿Preparado para mi serpiente?

Harry soltó una risita, ahogada contra la almohada.

—Culebrilla… —al auror siempre le había hecho gracia la forma tan Slytherin que tenía Draco de denominar a su pene.

Draco se limitó a sonreír de medio lado. De hecho, no tan bravamente como solía. Si no hubiera estado tan excitado tal vez se hubiera entretenido en devolverle la pulla a su compañero. Pero no había nada que le estimulara más que ver a Harry completamente abandonado a él, jadeante y férvido. Draco había estado anticipando la sensación de enterrarse en el agujerito caliente y apretado que el auror ofrecía en menos ocasiones que él mismo, y en ese momento estaba al borde de su auto control. Sintió como Harry empujaba y él se hundía fácilmente. Contuvo el aliento para contener también la necesidad de dar cuatro rápidos empellones y correrse.

—No… hagas… eso… —jadeó al sentir como Harry le apretaba, poniéndole las cosas un poco más difíciles.

Harry empezó a empujar sus caderas empalándose en Draco bruscamente, buscando sentir a su amante de forma cada vez más profunda. La mano del moreno fue al encuentro de su propia erección y empezó a masturbarse con energía. A los pocos segundos notó los dedos de Draco clavándose fieramente en sus caderas y cómo sus embestidas perdían el compás rápido y rudo que él mismo había impuesto. Draco se desplomó sobre su espalda con un gruñido ronco y el único brazo del que Harry se sostenía en ese momento tembló. La mano del rubio no tardó en unirse a la del auror, acompañándolo en los últimos y frenéticos movimientos que acabaron regando las sábanas.

Harry se dejó por fin caer y estiró lentamente el brazo con un pequeño quejido. Después se quedó quieto, resollando contra el borde de la cama. Draco estaba todavía dentro de él. Sentía la mejilla que se apoyada sobre su espalda y la respiración todavía jadeante que chocaba contra la piel húmeda de su hombro. Harry pensó que podría volver a dormirse sin ninguna dificultad, sin necesidad de mover ni un músculo.

—Entonces, ¿todo fue bien? —preguntó Draco perezosamente.

—Bien —murmuró el auror con flojedad.

—No me llamaste. Bueno, una sola vez —rectificó—. En casi cinco días.

Harry sintió la mano de Draco deslizarse suavemente desde su brazo hasta su pelo y revolverlo, apartando después los mechones que tapaban sus ojos.

—Me preocupo si no lo haces.

La declaración fue natural, desvestida de cualquier reproche. Un aguijón de culpa se clavó en el auror.

—Sé que te preocupas —admitió—. Lo siento.

Un suspiro satisfecho batió contra su piel y Harry se dejó llevar por el sueño. Un silencio tranquilo inundó la habitación.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Despertaron apenas media hora antes de su cita semanal en el orfanato. Mientras Harry se duchaba a toda prisa, Draco recordó de pronto que había dejado la bolsa de Honydukes encima de la mesa de la cocina. Y rogó para que Padfoot no hubiera hecho de ella su desayuno. Al entrar en la cocina el perro le recibió con ladridos de alegría. Gracias a Merlín, la bolsa seguía intacta. La redujo y la guardó en el bolsillo de su albornoz. Padfood trotó tras él mientras ponía la cafetera al fuego y se preguntaba si todavía quedarían bollos para el desayuno. Después buscó la bolsa de comida para perro que guardaban en uno de los armarios y, al verla, Padfood corrió a llevarle su comedero.

Llegaron al orfanato con quince minutos de retraso.

Ese día Draco pasó mucho más tiempo con Connor. Lo sostuvo y jugó con él durante un buen rato. Harry no cabía en sí de contento. Sin embargo, la alegría no le duró demasiado. Porque también llegó el, al parecer, inevitablemente momento de "voy a estirar las piernas, vuelvo en un rato". Con el niño en brazos, Harry vio desaparecer a su compañero por la puerta del jardín con una renovada sensación de desánimo.

—Siéntese, Sr. Potter. Tenemos que hablar.

Braden le miraba con semblante serio, mientras le mostraba un lugar a su lado, en el sofá. Harry tragó saliva con fuerza. Dejó a Connor en su cuna y se dirigió hacia allí sintiendo como su estómago se encogía de temor. Iban a retirarles el Certificado de Idoniedad, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Sin embargo, Braden le sonrió entonces con afabilidad y cuando se hubo sentado le dio unas tranquilizadoras palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Tranquilícese, Sr. Potter, ¿un té?

Él asintió, no porque le apeteciera especialmente, sino porque no le pareció adecuado rechazar la invitación de Braden en ese momento. Harry esperó pacientemente a que la directora llenara las dos tazas y le ofreciera una. Pero mientras la bruja sorbía su té con deleite, él se quedó con la taza en la mano, sólo observándola con un nerviosismo que no era capaz de controlar.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Draco? —preguntó, ya sin poder aguantar más.

—En cierta forma, sí, tiene que ver con él —confirmó la directora.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, tratando de permanecer calmado, intentando no maldecir mentalmente a Draco. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Braden sonrió ampliamente para después decir:

—Relájese, lo que voy a decirle no es nada malo, Sr. Potter. Pero considero que tenemos que tener esta pequeña conversación antes de que se encariñen más con Connor y él con ustedes.

¿Cómo iba a relajarse?, se preguntó Harry. ¡Él ya estaba encariñado con Connor!

—Verá, Sr. Potter, no todos los hombres reaccionan igual ante el reto de ser padres. En ocasiones, lidiar con un pequeño que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo, al que hay que alimentar, cambiar, bañar; que lo único que sabe hacer es llorar o dormir, no es algo para lo que se sientan preparados.

Harry asintió a las palabras de Braden, todavía sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

—Es bastante común que haya hombres que se sientan inseguros ante un bebé. Porque no saben cómo tratarlo, qué hacer con él, ¿comprende? —Harry volvió a asentir—. No saben interactuar con alguien que, de momento, es incapaz de decirles si llora porque se siente enfermo o sólo tiene una rabieta. Y ello no significa que vayan a ser malos padres. En absoluto —Braden negó categóricamente con la cabeza—. Protegen y cuidan a sus hijos como cualquier buen padre.

La directora dio otro sorbo a su té y observó con detenimiento al hombre que, sentado junto a ella, parecía cada vez más inquieto a pesar de sus palabras.

—Sin embargo, las cosas cambian cuando el hijo deja su estado de bebé y se convierte en un niño, pequeño, pero capaz de responder, seguir un juego, de aprender lo que se le enseña. Ese es el momento en el que este tipo de padres empiezan a disfrutar de sus hijos. ¿Me sigue, Sr. Potter? —el auror afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, lo único que parecía capaz de hacer desde que se había sentado en ese sofá—. Y quiero que le quede muy claro, que ello no significa que hasta ese momento no hayan querido a sus hijos o los hayan ignorado. Simplemente han dejado en manos de su pareja el peso de una etapa para la que se sentían menos preparados.

Harry dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, sin haberla probado todavía.

—¿Trata de decirme que Draco será un buen padre, aunque ahora se sienta incómodo con Connor? —preguntó.

La bruja se limitó a sonreír y a decir:

—Acompáñeme, por favor, Sr. Potter.

Harry se levantó, intrigado, para seguir a la directora Braden hasta el piso superior. Recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta detenerse ante una de las puertas y entrar en una habitación que tenía todas las visas de ser su despacho. Braden se encaminó directamente hacia el balcón y lo abrió. Hizo una pequeña seña a Harry para que la acompañara.

—No pueden vernos —dijo la bruja señalando hacia abajo—. Está encantado para observar sin ser vistos. Muy práctico en ocasiones —sonrió con picardía.

Harry siguió con la mirada la mano de la directora, hasta posarla en el banco que había frente al balcón. Draco. Y dos niños. Comiendo ranas de chocolate. La niña podía tener siete u ocho años. El niño, como mucho cuatro.

—Aoife riñó a su marido por estar fumando en el jardín —explicó Braden antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar—. Y el siguiente sábado, su marido regañó a Aoife, diciéndole que escupir en el suelo no era digno de una señorita. Conall se echó a llorar y el Sr. Malfoy prometió ranas de chocolate a mansalva si se callaba. ¡Y ahí están! —declaró la directora, sin poder ocultar que estaba encantada—. De hecho, el Sr. Malfoy les ha traído ranas de chocolate cada sábado desde entonces.

Así que ahí era donde se perdía Draco cada sábado cuando escapaba de la nursery, pensó Harry, más que sorprendido. ¿Por qué diablos no se lo había dicho?

—¿Por qué nunca me ha hablado de ellos? —preguntó en voz alta, necesitando una respuesta.

La bruja sonrió con comprensión.

—Seguramente porque no quiere estropear su ilusión por Connor.

Harry se apoyó en la baranda y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Aoife y Conall son niños difícilmente adoptables —explicó la directora—. De hecho, en su corta vida, Aoife ha sido devuelta tres veces por sus padres de acogida. Y, definitivamente, pocos padres están dispuestos a aceptar a un niño como Conall, con importantes retrasos para su edad.

—¿Retrasos? —preguntó Harry, volviendo el rostro hacia la directora— Creía que la adopción no se podía condicionar a las características físicas, sexo o procedencia socio-familiar del niño.

Braden dejó escapar un suspiro mezcla de pena e impotencia.

—Esas palabras siempre quedan muy bien sobre el pergamino —explicó la bruja—. Pero no se puede obligar a nadie a aceptar a un niño como Conall, Sr. Potter. Suele ser así con los niños nacidos en Azkabán. Los mantienen con sus madres hasta los dos años. Después los traen aquí. Como comprenderá, aislados en una celda, sin los estímulos externos necesarios que todo pequeño necesita, no es la mejor manera de que puedan desarrollar las habilidades que cualquier otro niño a su edad ya tiene.

La directora volvió a suspirar.

—Cuando Conall llegó no pronunciaba ni una de las palabras más sencillas que todo niño a su edad balbucea, todavía llevaba pañal, y siguió llevándolo durante mucho tiempo. Rompía a llorar cada vez que un adulto se le acercaba. Inexplicablemente, adoptó a Aoife casi desde el primer momento. Y no negaré que me sorprendió, porque Aoife siempre ha sido una niña individualista y arisca con los demás niños.

—¿También nació en Azkabán? —quiso saber Harry.

—No —negó Braden—. Aoife fue rescatada de entre las ruinas de su casa, durante la guerra. Sus padres murieron al enfrentarse a las fuerzas del Ministerio…

Braden dejó en el aire el resto de la frase. Pero Harry sabía que "fuerzas del Ministerio" significaba aurores, así como tampoco había duda con respecto a los ideales que habían defendido los padres de Aoife. Volvió la mirada hacia el jardín. Draco sujetaba una rana de chocolate entre sus labios, mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas sacando el papel de otra para Conell, de pie frente a él. Aunque no podían oírla, Aoife parloteaba sin cesar, y trataba de llamar la atención del rubio tirando sin ningún miramiento de la manga de su jersey. Draco le dio la golosina al pequeño y éste se apartó unos pasos, hasta quedarse muy quieto detrás de Aoife, comiéndosela. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no saboreaba una rana de chocolate?, se preguntó Harry de pronto. Aquella golosina en particular le traía recuerdos de muchos momentos felices en Hogwarts. Y al parecer, también Draco estaba disfrutando porque no paraba de sonreír mientras trataba de evitar que Aoife le metiera otra rana de chocolate en la boca, cuando todavía estaba saboreando la primera. Conall se limitaba a mirarlos desde cierta distancia.

Braden observaba atentamente al mago apoyado en la barandilla. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, en su rostro había ido naciendo una sonrisa de la que estaba segura ni él mismo era consciente. Y que estaba propiciando que la directora adquiera ciertas esperanzas.

—Sería muy fácil encontrar unos nuevos padres para Connor —se decidió a hablar por fin, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento—, si ustedes decidieran cambiar de opinión. No digo que vayan o tengan que hacerlo —se apresuró a aclarar ante la cuestionadora mirada de Harry—. Solo quiero que sepan que no habría ningún problema.

Nunca era fácil colocar a sus niños especiales, como le gustaba denominarlos. Y no le importaba manipular "un poquito" si conseguía un hogar para sus pequeños.

—El Sr. Malfoy parece cómodo, ¿no cree? —apostilló Braden—. Y la verdad, nunca había visto a Conell tan tranquilo cerca de un adulto que no forme parte de este centro.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que era cierto. Draco parecía mucho más relajado y desenvuelto que con Connor. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y preguntó:

— ¿Conoció usted a Albus Dumbledore, por casualidad?

Ella pareció sorprendida por la pregunta.

—No, no tuve el placer —respondió—. ¿Por qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras devolvía su mirada al jardín.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Draco había notado un poco extraño a Harry toda la semana. Si le hubieran preguntado, no habría podido dar ninguna razón en particular. Harry había estado más callado que de costumbre. Más sumergido en sus cosas. Un poco ausente. Había rumores de que le iban a promocionar a Jefe de División y era probable que aquel posible ascenso le mantuviera un poco nervioso. Tendría mucha más responsabilidad, cinco unidades bajo su mando, lo que significaba treinta aurores, incluidos los jefes de cada unidad. Si verdaderamente el ascenso se hacía realidad, seguramente tendría que soportar a un Harry algo más que neurótico en los próximos meses, con su obsesión por la seguridad de todo el mundo. Además, estaba el asunto del niño. En un par de semanas se lo podrían llevar definitivamente a casa. Draco estaba seguro de que eso tenía a Harry mucho más agitado que un posible ascenso.

Aunque era viernes, esa tarde no se habían tomado la usual copa con los compañeros al salir del trabajo. Harry se había marchado directamente a casa desde el Ministerio y Draco había aparecido en su hogar media hora después. Había encontrado a Harry preparando la cena, cosa poco habitual ya que los viernes solían llamar para que les trajeran una pizza, comida china o cualquier otra cosa. A Harry le gustaba cocinar. Le relajaba. Y Draco reconocía que no lo hacía nada mal. Siempre y cuando le dejara la cuestión del vino a él. Habían cenado tranquilamente. Draco había llevado el peso de la conversación, contándole a su compañero los últimos chismorreos de San Mungo y lo agitada que había sido la semana después de que se hubiera declarado un brote de viruela de dragón y él y Kailash se la hubieran pasado haciendo la asquerosa poción que la enfermedad requería.

Se acostaron pronto. Harry dijo estar cansado y con pocas ganas de mirar una película o cualquier otro programa de televisión.

—¿Te importa si leo un poco? —preguntó Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras se acurrucaba junto a él. Draco cogió un grueso tomo que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Un tratado sobre pociones africanas. Abrió el libro por el punto donde lo había dejado la última vez. Sonrió al sentir la mano de Harry colándose por debajo de la chaqueta de su pijama y acariciar suavemente su estómago. No era una caricia que pretendiera provocar o excitar. Solo acompañar.

—Espero que mañana no nos durmamos —musitó Harry.

—No te preocupes, estaremos muy descansados —ironizó Draco.

El moreno dejó escapar un gruñidito. Durante un buen rato solo se oyó el pasar de las hojas y la acompasada respiración de Harry. La mano seguía sobre el estómago de Draco, pero ya no se movía. Éste pensó que ya se había dormido. Hasta que la voz de Harry le sorprendió con una inesperada petición.

—Háblame de Aoife y Conall.

Draco cerró el libro y miró a su compañero, aunque no pudo ver su rostro porque desde su perspectiva, sentado, sólo podía contemplar la espesa mata de pelo negro.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

Harry se encogió de hombros, aún acostado.

—Soy auror, Draco, parte de mi trabajo es averiguar cosas.

Entonces el moreno se dio la vuelta para poder incorporarse y se sentó, encarando a su compañero.

—Te vi con ellos —confesó—. De hecho, Braden parece tener un historial muy detallado de todo lo que has estado haciendo.

Draco dejó escapar un resoplido, molesto. Harry no hizo caso.

—Me contó un poco sobre los niños —explicó— ¿Sabías que Conall nació en Azkabán? —Draco negó con la cabeza, sorprendido— Y Aoife fue encontrada entre las ruinas de su casa, después de un ataque de los aurores durante la guerra.

Harry vio perfectamente cómo Draco apretaba la mandíbula, sobrecogido. Había habido tantas tragedias durante y después de la guerra. Tantas historias amargas. Tanta desolación, no sólo para los que perdieron. Durante aquellos siete años Draco había tratado de olvidar y enterrar muchas cosas. Con algunas lo había conseguido. Otras estaban tan profundamente enraizadas en él, que solo la presencia a su lado de alguien que tenía tanto o más que olvidar, lograba mantenerlas a raya. De hecho, Harry y él se habían hecho fuertes compartiendo sus fantasmas.

—Draco…

La voz de Harry le trajo a la realidad de nuevo. Sus ojos grises, todavía turbios de recuerdos, se posaron en el hombre con el que había compartido incluso más que con los que llevaban su misma sangre.

—Draco, sabes cuánto deseo tener un niño con nosotros. Pero nunca dije que tuviera que ser un bebé.

Nuevamente la sorpresa apareció en la mirada de Draco.

—Te he visto con esos niños —Harry sonrió—. Y me gusta lo que he visto.

Aturdido, Draco solo atinó a preguntar:

—¿Y Connor?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero una familia, pero no estoy loco. No creo que podamos con tres.

Draco alzó una ceja y su mirada asumió su natural ironía.

—¿Qué no estás loco y quieres adoptar a dos de golpe?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que separarlos sea una buena idea. Además, tú que los conoces mejor, ¿a quién elegirías?

Draco parpadeó, tratando de hallar una respuesta en aquella nube de aturdimiento que le rodeaba desde que Harry había pronunciado las primeras palabras. Una que se dio cuenta era incapaz de plantearse.

—¿Lo ves? No puedes —dijo Harry en tono triunfante.

Draco echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla en el cabezal de la cama y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes.

—¿Estás seguro, Harry? —preguntó.

—Seguro y aterrado —confesó el auror—. Pero lo he considerado detenidamente durante toda la semana. Y no me ha quedado más remedio que reconocer que Braden tiene razón. Connor encontrará otra pareja que quiera adoptarle sin ningún problema —y sólo él sabía lo que le había costado renunciar al pequeño—. Pero Aoife y Conall crecerán en ese orfanato, sin conocer nunca lo que es tener un hogar. Y créeme, yo sé bastante de eso.

Draco asintió en silencio. Después preguntó:

—¿Y si la madre de Conall le reclama cuando salga de Azkabán?

—No lo hará —aseguró Harry—. Tiene una condena de por vida. Y aunque saliera, ha perdido sus derechos sobre él.

El rubio le miró con expresión intrigada.

—¿Sabes quién es su madre?

Harry asintió.

—Y con bastante certeza, también quienes fueron los padres de Aoife —añadió.

Draco dudó unos instantes antes de formular la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Alguien que conozcamos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Realmente importa?

Sabía que si insistía, Harry acabaría diciéndoselo. Pero se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no le importaba.

—Supongo que no —reconoció.

—Entonces, mañana le comunicaremos nuestra decisión a Braden. Seguro que sacará la botella de whisky irlandés que tiene escondida en su despacho.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿También te has entretenido en averiguar eso? —dejó el grueso libro que había permanecido sobre sus rodillas otra vez en la mesilla de noche.

—No, pero es más que evidente —refunfuñó Harry— ¿De qué otra forma puede acabar nombrando a una pobre niña Aoife? O al pobrecito que duerme en la cuna al lado de Connor, Daithí. ¡Daithí, Draco!

Esta vez el rubio rio con ganas.

—No seas dramático. Aoife es un nombre irlandés que proviene de la palabra gaélica aoibh, y que significaba "belleza" —esta vez fue Harry el sorprendido y Draco le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Yo también he hecho los deberes, Potter. Así que te diré que era una princesa guerrera de la mitología irlandesa, que luchó contra su hermana Scathach y que fue vencida en combate singular por el héroe Cuchulainn. Finalmente, se reconcilió con su hermana y se convirtió en la amante de Cuchulainn.

Harry suspiró, mientras acogía a Draco en su abrazo y sus piernas se enredaban hasta encontrar una posición cómoda para ambos.

—Seguramente también hay un pobre Cuchulainn en el orfanato —gruñó el moreno.

—Seguramente…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry prefirió no volver a ver a Connor ese sábado. Y, bastante nervioso, siguió a Draco al jardín, hasta el lugar donde solía encontrarse con los niños.

—¡Vienes pronto! —gritó Aofie al ver a Draco, pero inmediatamente detuvo su carrera al notar que no venía solo— ¿Quién es? —preguntó, un poco desafiante.

—Hola Aoife —saludó Draco tranquilamente—. Te he dicho un montón de veces que no es educado gritar. Menos, delante de una persona que todavía no te han presentado.

Ella frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido. Draco alzó una ceja y Aoife puso los ojos en blanco, resignándose a la reprimenda. Draco se sentó en el banco de siempre y Harry lo hizo a su lado, en silencio, tal como habían acordado.

—Ven, Conall —pidió Draco suavemente.

Como si le hubieran enraizado al suelo, el niño miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera contemplando una aparición.

—Quiero presentaros a mi marido, Harry —dijo Draco, considerando que Conall ya se acercaría cuando se sintiera más seguro.

—Hola Aoife —saludó el auror.

Plantada delante de él, la niña le repasó de arriba abajo.

—Hola —dijo finalmente—. Sé quién eres —declaró. Después se volvió hacia Draco—. ¿Has traído ranas de chocolate hoy?

—No —Draco no pudo menos que sonreír ante la cara de decepción de la niña—. Hoy iremos a comprarlas.

Los hermosos ojos de Aoife se iluminaron.

—¿Has oído eso, Conall? ¡Vamos a ir a comprar ranas de chocolate!

Con deditos nerviosos, el niño estaba tratando de sacar algo del bolsillo de su bata. Un pequeño cartoncito apareció al fin y Conall lo estiró un poco más, con mucha precaución, procurando que no saliera completamente del pequeño bolsillo. Solo lo suficiente como para poder echarle un vistazo. Miró rápidamente a Harry y volvió a mirar el cartoncito. Después lo guardó con mucho cuidado.

Mientras Aoife seguía brincando y parloteando, excitada, apareció una de las cuidadoras del orfanato con los abrigos de los niños. Draco había tenido un pequeño pulso con la directora Braden nada más llegar. Se llevaban a los niños a Hogsmeade, le dijo. Irían a Honeydukes y luego comerían en Las Tres Escobas. A las cuatro de la tarde los traerían de vuelta. Braden no había estado de acuerdo al principio. Pero Draco había insistido en que querían pasar tiempo con los niños a solas, porque necesitaban saber si podían adaptarse a ellos y ellos a los pequeños. Además, Draco estaba resentido con Braden por haberle espiado, así que no dio su brazo a torcer. Y no había nada peor que un Malfoy resentido. Al final la directora, a regañadientes, cedió.

—¿Están seguros de lo que van a hacer —preguntó todavía Braden, ya frente a la chimenea.

—No se preocupe, todo irá bien —la tranquilizó Harry.

—Aoife —dijo la directora, muy seria— nada de tonterías. Debes portarte muy bien si quieres que esto se repita.

La niña asintió, con cara de angelito y se agarró a la mano de Draco. Dispuesta a montar la pataleta del siglo en caso de que la directora cambiara de idea y al final no les dejará ir.

—¿Están seguros de que no quieren que una cuidadora les acompañe? Conall se pone muy nervioso cuando se encuentra en un ambiente desconocido —insistió Braden.

—No se preocupe por Conall. Yo me encargo de él —aseguró Harry.

El auror se agachó un poco y abrió los brazos.

—Ven Conall, vamos a comprar ranas de chocolate.

El niño dudó un instante, apretó con fuerza el bolsillo de su abrigo, y después caminó despacio hacia el moreno y dejó que éste le cogiera en brazos sin hacer ningún drama. La bruja suspiró, finalmente resignada.

—Divertiros, niños. Portaros bien. No comáis…

La voz de Braden se perdió en el remolino, después de que Draco pronunciara el nombre de su destino y lanzara el puñado de polvos a la chimenea. Cuando salieron en la de la oficina de correos de Hogsmeade, Aoife estaba un poco pálida y el pequeño Conall se agarraba frenéticamente a Harry, escondiendo su carita en el cuello del auror.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Aoife.

Draco sintió la mano de la niña un poco sudada en la suya, seguramente por el impacto de la nueva experiencia. El primer viaje por la red floo siempre era un poco mareante. Después miró a su compañero, que trataba de hacerle entender a Conall que ya habían llegado y que había sido muy valiente.

Salieron a la calle, mientras Draco empezaba a explicarles cosas sobre el pueblo mágico, como las tiendas que había y lo que se podía comprar en ellas. Primero pasaron por delante de la de instrumentos mágicos, después por La Casa de las Plumas, cuyas vistosas plumas de faisán del escaparate llamaron la atención de los niños. Pasaron de largo de Zonko y cuando llegaron a Honeydukes Aoife se volvió loca. Literalmente. Draco tuvo que sacarla a la calle, tranquilizarla y advertirle que hasta que no se calmara no iba a volver a entrar. Sin embargo, la tienda había conseguido que Conall se despegara por fin de Harry y ahora caminara tranquilamente de su mano, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no dieran abasto para contemplar todo aquel universo de dulce. Compraron una caja de ranas de chocolate, y después Draco dijo que podían elegir una cosa para cada uno. Conall enseguida tuvo claro lo que quería. Señaló a Harry un coche muggle de plástico transparente, lleno de pequeñas bolitas de caramelo de múltiples colores. A Aoife le costó mucho decidirse. Dio tres veces la vuelta entera a la tienda, arrastrando a Draco tras ella. Finalmente optó por una cajita de música que estaba llena de un surtido de gominolas, que tenía una hermosa hada pintada en la tapa.

Draco había enviado una lechuza de buena mañana a Las Tres Escobas, así que cuando llegaron su mesa ya estaba preparada. Madame Rosmerta había encantado una de las sillas para que Conall pudiera llegar bien a la mesa. Y puso también un par de cojines en la de Aoife. La niña devoró su comida, mientras Draco trataba de hacerle comprender que no se hablaba con la boca llena. Y que la comida había que masticarla, no engullirla. Conall comió despacito, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor con expresión un poco temerosa. Sin embargo, permaneció tranquilo y sonrió varias veces. Especialmente cuando Aoife le recordaba entusiasmada todo lo que habían visto en Honeydukes.

Mientras Draco satisfacía la cuenta, Harry llevó a los niños al baño. La costumbre estuvo a punto de hacerle entrar con los dos en el lavabo de caballeros.

—Puedes tú sola, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Aoife, rogando que la respuesta fuera sí.

—¡Claro! —dijo ella, ofendida— ¡Yo soy mayor!

Y la vio desaparecer con alivio tras la puerta del lavabo de señoras. Si iban a adoptar a una niña, Draco y él tendrían que considerar algunas cosas, pensó por primera vez. Seguramente, más adelante, Hermione podría echar una mano, se dijo. Y eso le tranquilizó.

Después de comer pasearon un rato y dejaron que los niños jugaran en un pequeño parque que había enfrente de la oficina de correos, mientras ellos los vigilaban desde el banco donde estaban sentados.

—Creo que lo conseguiremos —dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Harry.

El moreno le dio un cariñoso apretón.

—No será fácil —consideró.

Draco dejó escapar el aire con fuerza.

—Conall no habla y Aoife no se calla.

—Esa niña te adora —afirmó Harry.

—¿Tú crees? —observó como Aoife ayudaba a Conall a subirse a un columpio y después le empujaba para columpiarle— Yo todavía no he conseguido que Conall se acerque lo suficiente a mí como para…¡AOIFE! ¡CÓMO SIGAS EMPUJÁNDOLE DE ESA FORMA LE VAS A MANDAR DIRECTAMENTE A LA OFICINA DE CORREOS! ¡Y ALLÍ LO ÚNICO QUE VUELA SON LAS LECHUZAS!

Sé que hemos tomado la decisión correcta, se dijo Harry mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Draco y le invitaba a volver a sentarse, estoy convencido.

—Tranquilízate, Draco. Recuerda, no es educado gritar. Y aquí hay un montón de personas que no te han presentado.

La adopción se formalizó un mes después. Los jóvenes habían podido devolver parte de los artículos que habían comprado para Connor, como la cuna y la bañera o la sillita porta bebés. Asimismo, habían tenido que cambiar la ropa que habían adquirido por otra algunas tallas mayor. Ahora también para niña.

Harry y Draco se sumergieron en la hermosa tarea de ser padres.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—¡Jodido día! —se queja Harry mientras se soba el hombro—. Ese tipo me dio un buen golpe, el muy cabrón.

Son casi las dos de la mañana. Harry acaba de ducharse y se está poniendo el pijama.

—Anda, métete en la cama, te daré un masaje.

El auror renuncia a la parte superior del pijama y prácticamente se desploma sobre las sábanas.

—¿Aquí? —pregunta Draco, masajeando el dolorido hombro de su compañero.

—¡Auch! Sí…

Las manos de Draco se deslizan por la espalda del auror.

—¿Y aquí?

—Mmmm…

—¿Te duele aquí también?

Harry sonrie, completamente entregado.

—Un poquito más abajo…

Draco llega hasta la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama. Está a punto de retirarlo cuando llaman a la puerta de la habitación y a continuación entra Aoife. Con expresión resabida se planta delante de la cama, y pone los brazos en jarras.

—Que Conall ha vuelto a hacerse pis en la cama —dice con voz cantarina.

Draco suspira.

—No te muevas. Ya voy yo.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Lamentablemente, en Azkabán se lleva poco o más bien ningún control de la salud de los niños que allí nacen. Y en el orfanato, faltos siempre de presupuesto, se hace lo que se puede. Una de las primeras cosas que los neófitos padres han hecho ha sido llevar a Conall y a Aoife al pediatra. Para descubrir que a ambos, principalmente al niño, les faltaban un montón de vacunas.

La primera coge a Conall por sorpresa. Lograr ponerle la segunda da lugar a una verdadera batalla campal en la consulta del pobre medimago Rowell. Pero para la tercera, Harry y Draco están preparados.

—Repasemos —dice Harry entre dientes, en voz suficientemente baja para que el niño no le oiga—. Tú te plantas delante de la puerta para que no pueda salir —en su desesperación, la magia de Conall había abierto la puerta de la consulta y él había escapado al corredor a toda pastilla—. Yo le sujeto para que la enfermera pueda bajarle los pantalones y el medimago Rowell le pone la inyección.

Draco refunfuña.

—En lugar de ir al pediatra por una simple vacuna, parece que estés planeando una misión suicida.

—Míralo como quieras —gruñe también Harry—. Pero esta vez de aquí no sale si no es vacunado.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Aoife observa con expresión circunspecta al hombre que tiene enfrente. Alto, imponente, con cara de pocos amigos. Conall, en brazos de Harry, le mira de reojo, agarrado al cuello del auror y con pocas intenciones de bajar de allí hasta que ese hombre desaparezca.

El mago no se molesta en disimular el desagrado que le produce la presencia de los dos niños. Nunca aprobó la elección de su propio hijo. Mucho menos el remedo de familia que ambos se han conseguido.

Comen en un ambiente tenso, a pesar de que Narcisa intenta aligerar un poco la tirantez que se respira en el aire. Draco le sigue la conversación a su madre, agradecido de que al menos ella lo intente. A pesar de que sabe que las decisiones que ha tomado tampoco son de su agrado. Harry permanece en silencio, con un aterrorizado Conall en sus rodillas, dándole de comer al niño de su propio plato. Cosa que parece molestar sobremanera a Lucius. Aoife, no obstante su corta edad, ha entendido perfectamente la situación y tampoco habla. Se limita a comer procurando recordar los modales en la mesa sobre los que su padre Draco tanto ha insistido, y a observar a los adultos. A desear no volver nunca más a esa casa, a pesar de que es mucho más grande y elegante que la que ellos viven. Piensa que el fin de semana será muy largo.

Su padre Draco les ha explicado a Conall y a ella que Lucius y Narcisa son sus abuelos. Y a pesar del extremado parecido físico de su padre con ese hombre, Aoife está segura de que eso es imposible. Porque en su corta experiencia teniendo una familia que la quiere, Aoife sabe que los abuelos abrazan, besan, sonríen mucho, diciéndoles a sus nietos lo guapos que están y lo mucho que han crecido desde la última vez que les han visto. Y siempre ofrecen ricas meriendas y dulces. Sobre todo chucherías cuando los padres están distraídos. Los abuelos se alegran mucho cuando ven a sus nietos. O eso es lo que hacen la abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur. Que ya saben que no son los verdaderos padres de su padre Harry. Pero que le quieren tanto como si lo fueran. Porque ahora también saben que su padre Harry es huérfano, como Conall y como ella.

Después de comer, Aoife ve como su padre Draco y el abuelo Lucius desaparecen del comedor y no vuelven en mucho tiempo. Su padre Harry no parece muy contento, aunque intenta mantener una conversación cortés con la abuela Narcisa, respondiendo a las preguntas que ésta le hace sobre ellos dos. Pero ella ni les acaricia, ni les abraza. Aoife está cada vez más convencida de que de ningún modo puede ser una abuela. Y así se lo hace saber a Conall, en voz muy bajita, para que ninguno de los dos adultos en el saloncito en el que ahora están la escuchen. El niño asiente, completamente de acuerdo.

Cuando su padre Draco entra por fin en el saloncito, lo hace solo. Tiene una expresión en su cara que Aoife no le ha visto nunca. Una que casi la asusta porque se parece mucho a la que ha contemplado en la de su pretendido abuelo.

—Madre, ¿serías tan amable de decirles a los elfos que vuelvan a hacer nuestro equipaje, por favor?

Aoife observa entonces a su otro padre, quien parece estar apenado y enfadado a la vez. La niña tiene la impresión de que Harry está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no decir nada.

Esa noche duermen en un hotel. Aoife lo considera muy excitante, porque nunca ha estando en ninguno. Ni siquiera sabía que existían. Sus padres han pedido que les suban la cena a la habitación. Mientras esperan, ella y Conell se sientan en la alfombra, delante del televisor. Pero hablan en francés y los niños no entienden nada. Harry busca de canal en canal hasta encontrar uno en el que emiten dibujos animados y el idioma no es tan importante. Seguramente pensando que están distraídos, su padre Harry se acerca a su otro padre y lo abraza. Le besa y le mima igual que hace con ellos cuando se hacen daño o despiertan asustados por alguna pesadilla. Aoife le da un pequeño codazo a Conall y al percatarse de la escena, el niño suelta una risita, tapándose la boca. Ella le da un coscorrón para que vuelva a mirar al televisor.

Esa noche los dos comparten la cama con sus padres, porque Conall tiene miedo de quedarse en la otra habitación y Aoife no va a ser menos. Les permiten jugar un rato, saltar en la cama y hacer una buena guerra de almohadas. Aoife tiene la seguridad de que todo vuelve a estar bien. Porque ellos ya tienen unos abuelos que les quieren y les miman. Y un padre que les consuela a todos cuando están tristes. Y otro que la llama princesa y nunca se enfada cuando Conall tiene miedo o se hace pis.

Está convencida de que su padre Draco nunca les volverá a llevar a Lausanne, en aquel país extranjero que se llama Suiza.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—Harry, ¿has tocado por algún motivo las notas que hice ayer? Me falta una hoja.

Draco está trabajando en una nueva poción y estuvo haciendo anotaciones sobre los resultados de la misma la tarde anterior.

—Merlín me libre de tocar tus notas —asegura el auror, que conoce lo quisquilloso que es Draco con sus papeles—. ¿No estuvo Conall coloreando dibujos sentando ahí contigo?

Draco sale como una flecha hacia la cocina, donde los niños están desayunando.

—Conall, cariño, ¿cogiste ayer alguno de los pergaminos de papá?

El niño niega con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

—Padfood, perro malo, seguro que te lo has comido tú —riñe Aoife al pobre animal, que dormita tranquilamente después de haber ingerido su propio desayuno.

—Conall, si lo cogiste, no voy a enfadarme. Pero lo necesito, ¿comprendes? Es muy importante para papá.

El niño parece meditarlo durante unos momentos. Después se baja de la silla y sale de la cocina, seguido de Draco. Sube pasito a pasito las escaleras, entra en su habitación y se dirige hacia el pequeño escritorio donde están los colores y los dibujos que ha hecho y coloreado la tarde anterior.

—Es mi mejor dibujo —asegura apenado, mientras le devuelve el pergamino a su padre.

Draco respira aliviado.

—Nunca, nunca más cojas un pergamino de papá, ¿de acuerdo? Tú tienes tus propios cuadernos para pintar y colorear.

El niño asiente, con cara de arrepentimiento, mirando su querido dibujo como si nunca más pudiera pintar otro. MI PAPÁ DRACO, MI PAPÁ HARRY rezan las letras desiguales al pie de la hoja, escritas por Aoife. Tiene que hacer algo con la caligrafía de esa niña, piensa Draco. Y a pesar de que trata de mantenerse serio y severo, la carita de Conall le derrite por dentro.

—Hagamos una cosa —propone—. Esta tarde cuando vuelva del trabajo copiaré esas notas a otro pergamino y te devolveré el dibujo. Es más, creo que lo colgaré en el despacho, para verlo siempre.

La sonrisa de Conall es uno de los bienes más preciados de la casa.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—Tendríamos que ir al Callejón Diagon este sábado —dice Harry—, aprovechando que ninguno de los dos tenemos guardia. Hay que comprarles ropa a los niños.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunta Draco— ¿Acaso los hechizas para que crezcan un poco cada noche, sin que yo me entere?

Harry le dirige una mirada resignada.

—Sí, crecen, Draco. Es lo que tienen que hacer ¿no?

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!

—¡Feliz, feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te hemos hecho el desayuno!

Besos infantiles, húmedos y sonoros. Abrazos que vuelven a tumbarle sobre la cama entre risas cristalinas. Rodillas o pies que golpean en el estomago. O más abajo. Y no puede ni encogerse porque la guerra de cosquillas no tiene piedad de él. Padfood ladra excitado, intentando subirse a la cama también.

Tostadas quemadas que saben a gloria y el mejor café lleno de migas que ha tomado nunca. Le han regalado una preciosa camisa azul que ha elegido Aoife y una esplendorosa corbata roja con snitchs doradas que ha elegido Conall. Que hoy no le quedará más remedio que ponerse. Pero la llevará con orgullo porque se la ha regalado su hijo.

Draco sonríe, de pie al final de la cama.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Aoife está nerviosa y emocionada. Conall está triste. Harry y Draco tienen una extraña opresión en la boca del estómago. Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts deja la estación, ambos experimentan un retortijón de recuerdos, sazonado de inquietudes y preocupación.

Esperan impacientes a recibir la primera carta de Aoife con la lechuza que le han comprado pocos días antes en el Callejón Diagon, junto con todo el material escolar.

Ravenclaw, dice el pergamino que llega al día siguiente. Harry y Draco se miran. Y ambos sienten un inconfesable alivio.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Conall, a sus nueve años, se ve muy infantil todavía. Siguen gustándole los coches muggles y tiene una amplia colección, de todos los tamaños, manuales o teledirigidos. Se pasa horas jugando con ellos.

En cambio, Aoife ha vuelto muy cambiada de Hogwarts, para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa. Durante los últimos tres meses ha dado otro estirón. Es una niña alta y espigada. Dos pequeños pechos ya apuntan bajo su jersey. Harry la ha sorprendido en un par de ocasiones hablando de chicos con alguna amiga por su móvil. Tiene trece años.

Dos días antes de Navidad, cuando Harry regresa del trabajo Aoife le está esperando con expresión grave. Empieza a asustarse cuando ella le lleva a la cocina para hablar sin que Conall les pueda escuchar.

—Me ha venido la regla —dice—. Necesito compresas. Ya.

Harry entra en pánico. No hay nada de eso en casa. Agradece, sin embargo, que Hermione le diera la charla a su hija el verano pasado, y tal vez por eso Aoife no parece ni angustiada ni asustada. No es consciente de que él único que tiene cara de susto es él. Con la epidemia de gripe, Draco está doblando turnos en el hospital, así que tendrá que enfrentarse solo al inesperado problema.

Poco después, el auror se pierde contemplando el lineal donde se expone toda una gama de productos y marcas. Compresas sin alas normal, para un flujo regular; con alas normal, flujo regular; con alas super, flujo abundante; con alas superplus, noche; tampones lite, regular, super o super plus… Harry examina algunos envases detenidamente, confundido. Habría jurado que, aunque se encuentren en el mundo mágico, las compresas eran una de esas cosas que no pueden volar. Pero tal vez lo hagan, se dice, por cuestiones de higiene, para dirigirse a la basura una vez utilizadas o algo así. Harry ya no está seguro de nada. Tal vez deba hablar otra vez con Hermione. Pero más le vale espabilar porque a partir de ahora, cuando Aoife esté en casa, habrá que añadir una cosa más a la lista de la compra.

Finalmente, una bruja muy amable se apiada de él y le echa una mano. Vuelve a casa con una bolsa llena de diferentes clases de productos. Porque no sabe lo que a su hija preferirá o le irá mejor.

—¡Eres un sol, papá! —Aoife le abraza y le besa.

Harry se siente orgulloso de sí mismo. Sólo espera que su hija no le pida que le explique cómo se coloca un tampón. Aunque, por si acaso, ha sacado el prospecto del envase y se lo ha leído. Cosa que se teme le será difícil de olvidar en mucho tiempo…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Draco tiene la tez anormalmente enrojecida. Pero sus ojos se han bañado de hielo. Solo uno de sus puños se aprieta para contener la rabia, porque la otra mano sostiene todavía la carta de su hija. No sabe quién o quienes han sido. Pero lo que sí sabe, es que si en ese momento los tuviera frente a él, haría algo más que cruciarles.

A Draco le han llamado muchas cosas en su vida. Algunas poco agradables de oír. Pero ha aprendido a vivir con ellas porque, a pesar de todo, no se pueden desmentir. Ha tenido que aceptarlas y tragarlas.

Sin embargo, han pasado doce años desde la guerra. Ha redimido todo cuanto tenía y podía redimir. Y, aún así, si alguien a día de hoy utilizara términos insultantes o groseros para referirse a él, no haría ningún drama de ello. Simplemente le ignoraría.

Lo que nunca, jamás, de ningún modo, en la vida ignorará, es que términos insultantes o groseros sean dirigidos a sus hijos.

Inesperadamente, ha sido Harry quien ha conservado la sangre fría y la cordura, mientras él perdía los papeles. Harry ha ido a Hogwarts para hablar con McGonagall y exigir una explicación, así como un rápido desagravio. Otro padre hubiera tenido que contentarse con enviar una lechuza. Pero el Jefe de Aurores del mundo mágico tiene sus privilegios. Y como ha dicho Harry antes de partir, le importa una mierda si parece prepotencia hacerlos valer en esta o cualquier otra circunstancia.

Porque sus hijos son y serán siempre lo primero a proteger para ellos.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—¿Slytherin? —se pregunta Harry con incredulidad por cuadragésima vez— ¿Cómo coño ha podido acabar ese niño en Slytherin? ¡No tienen nada de Slytherin!

Draco le mira con paciencia. Desde que han recibido la lechuza de Conall, su compañero parece incapaz de salir del estado de shock que le ha producido la noticia.

—Te juro que estaba preparado para leer Hufflepuff, Draco. ¿Pero Slytherin?

Draco empieza a molestarse. Está un poco harto del comportamiento de Harry. Sí, es cierto que Conall siempre ha sido un niño tranquilo, que no parecía ciertamente demasiado espabilado al principio. Había costado que hablara, que dejara de hacerse pis en la cama y que abandonara esa actitud asustadiza que tenía para con todo y con todos los que no formaban parte de su entorno familiar. Pero había que entender las circunstancias en las que había vivido sus dos primeros años de vida y los retrasos que ello le había causado. Sin embargo, el niño que ha tomado el tren a Hogwarts justo el día anterior es un crío completamente normal para su edad. Con cualidades que Harry no ve o no quiere ver.

—Seguramente su familia, como la mía, tiene tradición en esa Casa. ¿De qué te extrañas? Al fin y al cabo dijiste que sabías quién era su madre.

Harry detiene su nervioso paseo y le mira. Conall es tan suyo que ha olvidado sus raíces. Ha olvidado dónde nació y de quién. Ha corrido un tupido velo sobre esas memorias porque Conall y Aoife son sus hijos. Y no los considera de otra forma.

—Parkinson[i]—dice, sin saber porque lo que ha callado durante tantos años ahora sale de su boca tan fácilmente.

Draco asiente. Y le sorprende no estar sorprendido.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Draco no cabe en sí de gozo. Y no tan solo por el que le está proporcionando Harry en este momento. Que ahora también Conall estudie en Hogwarts tiene sus ventajas. Como la de no tener que contener su libido o limitarla a su cama porque los niños están en casa.

Hoy ha sido el último día de Draco en la botica hospitalaria de San Mungo. Sin abandonar el hospital mágico, el próximo lunes empezará a trabajar en el laboratorio de investigación, de reciente creación, del que ha sido nombrado responsable. Tendrá a tres brujas y dos magos bajo su dirección, elegidos personalmente por él. Después de tantos años su viejo sueño se hace realidad. Para celebrarlo han ido a cenar con el matrimonio Weasley, Kailash y su esposa y algunos amigos más.

Harry ha estado pendiente de él toda la velada, cariñoso hasta el almíbar. Casi no le ha soltado la mano durante la cena, sus ojos mirándole con ese brillo enamorado, que los años no han apagado, pero si deslucido con el día a día y sus problemas. Besándole a la menor oportunidad casi como un adolescente hormonal y ansioso. Y él se ha dejado mimar. Besar. Acariciar por debajo de la mesa como un promiscuo colegial.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Draco! —la voz de Harry suena un poco pastosa por el vino y por el champán con el que han celebrado el último brindis— Si alguien se lo merece eres tú, amor mío. Y todos los que están sentados alrededor de esta mesa también lo saben.

—Completamente de acuerdo —dice Ron—. Y ten en cuenta que viniendo de mí, es el mejor halago que jamás podrás oír —el pelirrojo sonríe antes de añadir—, hurón.

Todos ríen y aplauden mientras Ron alza su copa en dirección a Draco con una mueca burlona a la que el rubio corresponde con el mismo gesto y tono.

Draco se siente en una nube de la que no quiere bajar. Solo le faltan sus hijos para ser totalmente feliz. Pero no esta noche, piensa después, mientras observa la expresión depredadora en el rostro de Harry. Porque espera que la celebración que seguirá a la cena sea completamente subida de tono. No apta para menores.

Cuando llegan a casa Draco está ya completamente empalmado. Entran en el salón comiéndose la boca y arrancándose la ropa. Y acaban sobre la alfombra, delante de la chimenea, como en los viejos tiempos. El cuerpo de Draco arde bajo las manos de Harry. Hace mucho tiempo que no se siente tan excesivamente febril ni tan hambriento de la piel que ahora roza rítmicamente contra la suya. Inmovilizado bajo el cuerpo del auror, Draco gime y lloriquea mientras su erección se frota cadenciosamente contra el vientre plano y duro de Harry. Las embestidas son lentas, profundas y Draco agradece que Harry esté mucho menos ebrio de lo que aparentaba al salir del restaurante. Que controle el placer de ambos de esa forma tan Gryffindor que tiene de hacerle saber que es suyo. Solo suyo. Y Draco se deja arrastrar por la pasión desbordante del hombre que penetra en él con la misma fuerza con la que su mirada le dice cuánto le ama. Y solo necesita esa mirada para correrse hasta que su cuerpo desmaya de placer.

—Te amo —musita Harry cuando por fin recupera el resuello tras su propio orgasmo.

Draco abraza el cuerpo sudoroso que descansa sobre el suyo y acaricia el cabello negro y húmedo que se extiende bajo su barbilla. Sigue abrazándole durante un buen rato, en silencio. Porque, aun después de 15 años, ama tanto a Harry que no tiene palabras.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El curso ha tocado a su fin. Aoife se gradúa y parece que fue ayer cuando tomó el tren a Hogwarts por primera vez. Han decorado el Gran Comedor para la ceremonia y está precioso. Harry rememora con un poco de tristeza que no hubo ninguna ceremonia de graduación para los de su generación. Y la emoción le puede al encontrarse en Hogwarts esta mañana de junio. McGonagall, más arrugada y apergaminada que nunca, se mueve por todo el salón dando órdenes con cierto aire histérico, tratando de controlar a padres y estudiantes. La edad no perdona.

Hoy Harry se siente también especialmente nostálgico, con una alegría triste. ¡Está tan orgulloso de Aoife! Y a la vez tan decepcionado. De que los años hayan pasado con excesiva rapidez. Su pequeña ya no es pequeña y se le escapa de las manos. El próximo septiembre irá a la universidad para estudiar medimagia. Después conocerá a alguien, si no lo ha conocido ya, se comprometerá, se casará… Harry no quiere pensar en ello. Para animarse, se dice que todavía les queda un buena pieza que graduar.

Conall está en tercero, y sus principales cualidades son ser un excelente jugador de Quidditch —y a Harry le gusta pensar que en eso él ha tenido mucho que ver—, y meterse en problemas. No le gusta demasiado estudiar, a pesar de que tiene capacidad para ello. Sus notas siempre se mueven entre el Aceptable y el Supera las Expectativas, sazonadas con algún que otro Insatisfactorio. Claro que, según Conall, como va a ser corredor de Fórmula Uno, ¿para qué necesita Herbología o Pociones? A Draco le chirrían los dientes cada vez que le oye. Le ha amenazado con mandarle a Durmstrang el próximo curso si por lo menos no hay tres Extraordinario en sus notas este año. Harry piensa que Draco debería entender de una vez por todas que Conall no es Aoife, quien le mal acostumbró a leer Extraordinario prácticamente en todas sus calificaciones.

Hablando de Draco… Harry mira a su alrededor, buscándole de nuevo. El muy cabezota debe estar otra vez vigilando a ese chico que, según él, se toma demasiadas libertades con Aoife. El día que su hija traiga a alguien a casa, aparte de estar enamorado de ella, el pobre chico habrá tenido que hacer un cursillo exhaustivo de cómo enfrentarse a Draco y sobrevivir al intento. Tomarse una buena dosis de Felix Felicitas seguramente le podrá ayudar bastante.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —pregunta cuando Draco por fin aparece.

El rubio se encoge de hombros.

—Dando una vuelta por ahí, saludando gente.

Sin embargo, Draco tiene la expresión de haberse quedado con las ganas de maldecir a alguien. Harry le toma del brazo para que no se le vuelva a escapar y se dirigen hacia los asientos preparados para los padres. La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar. Inconscientemente, Harry juguetea con el nudo de su corbata. Draco no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Porque a su memoria regresa el recuerdo de otro momento, ambos sentados en unas incómodas sillas de plástico. Y como en aquella ocasión pregunta:

—¿Nervioso?

Harry deja en paz la corbata y asiente.

—¿Tú? —pregunta a su vez.

—También —confiesa el rubio.

Harry busca su mano y la estrecha con fuerza en la suya.

—Ha salido bien —dice.

Draco frunce un poco el ceño.

—Te lo diré dentro de cuatro años.

Y dirige la mirada a la zona donde están los estudiantes de los cursos inferiores a séptimo. Concretamente donde se encuentran los Slytherin. Harry niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—Draco, ha salido bien —repite—. Mucho mejor de lo que esperabas, confiésalo.

Draco toma aire antes de enfrentarse a la mirada de Harry. Y cuando lo hace, sabe que no puede mentir. Porque, nimiedades aparte, es cierto. Jamás se ha arrepentido de la decisión que tomó en su día. Y ofrece con mucho gusto su confesión a Harry.

—Lo hemos hecho muy bien.

FIN

* * *

[i] Pansy Parkinson había matado a un auror durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Había logrado escapar durante la confusión que siguió a la muerte de Voldemort. Tres años después la habían encontrado y detenido. Estaba embarazada, pero nunca delató a su compañero, que no se encontraba con ella en ese momento.


End file.
